Au bord de l'eau
by Typone Lady
Summary: Qui a dit que les pirates n'avaient pas besoin d'amour ? Certainement pas Ace qui aime autant qu'il admire le commandant de la 1ère flotte de Barbe Blanche sans osé lui dire. Ni Sanji qui ne semble vivre que pour ça. Un petit accident sur l'île énigmatique et coloré de Pouya risque bien d'aider certains pirates à trouver l'amour. Un peu de douceur parfois aussi c'est agréable. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Titre : Au bord de l'eau

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: T

Genre : Romance, Aventure

Résumé : Qui a dit que les pirates n'avaient pas besoin d'amour ? Certainement pas Ace qui aime autant qu'il admire le premier commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche sans osé lui dire. Ni Sanji qui ne semble vivre que pour ça. Un petit accident sur l'île énigmatique et coloré de Pouya risque bien d'aider certains pirates à trouver l'amour. Un peu de douceur parfois aussi c'est agréable.

Histoire relue en aout 2020.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

.

Comment cela avait pu arriver ! Il était en plein cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible. Il gémit de désespoir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment diable allait-il pouvoir se sortir de ce merdier ?

Assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie du Thousand Sunny, le blond dépité, regardait la personne, - le corps - devant lui. Cette personne se passait les mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste séducteur, puis les posait sur ses hanches et se regardait dans le miroir. L'homme sur le lit gémit de gêne en le voyant se reluquer les fesses. Les siennes !

-Arrête de faire ça avec mon corps ! Gémit Ace.

Sabo se tourna vers lui et esquissa un sourire.

-Laisse-moi profiter, ce n'est pas tout les jours que ça arrive !

Sabo rigola, de ce rire stupide qu'il avait parfois. De l'avis d'Ace en tout cas. Le petit Chopper entra dans l'infirmerie et vint à la rencontre des deux frères. Avec beaucoup de douceur il s'assura que tout allait bien pour ses deux patients.

-Cette situation n'a rien de drôle, j'espère que tu en as conscience au moins.

-Bien sûr.

Ace n'était pas sûr que son petit frère était sincère.

Eh bien, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il s'était mit tout seul dans cette situation après tout.

Comme ça lui arrivait quelques fois, Ace effectuait une mission solo pour son capitaine Barbe Blanche, à bord de son petit bateau, juste lui et l'aventure. Bien entendu cette histoire avait été vite réglé et avant de rentrer, il avait eu envie d'aller se relaxer sur l'île la plus proche. Il avait alors atterri sur Pouya, une île coloré de West Blue. La végétation était dense et se mélangeait agréablement au maison et à la ville somptueuse. L'endroit était certainement la plus normale qu'il n'ait jamais vu depuis qu'il était pirate.

Ace n'avait pas pensé s'attarder très longtemps, juste deux jours et puis se mettre en route pour rejoindre son équipage. Il ne doutait pas pouvoir se débarrasser de la marine si jamais quelqu'un se décider à le balancer, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé au QG de la marine, il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Enfin c'était son plan. Et puis dans une taverne il avait eu la surprise de tomber sur l'équipage du Chapeau de paille, son petit-frère plus en forme que jamais. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas fixer trop tristement la grande cicatrice qui barrait le torse de Luffy et l'avait prit dans ses bras. Sabo aussi était là, il voyageait avec le plus jeune en ce moment. Ace n'avait pas posé de question, il était simplement content d'avoir sa famille prêt de lui.

Et puis tout avait basculé.

Bien entendu que quand ils étaient tout les trois réunis il devait forcément arriver quelque chose. Déjà que Luffy arrivait à déclencher une guerre à lui tout seul…

Et dire qu'il avait pensé que l'île était normal, que ces quelques jours seraient comme des vacances, les plus belles de sa vie.

-Je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver exactement comment cette fleur a pu permuter vos esprit, commença le médecin. Mais c'est vraiment fascinant et je vous remercie de m'aider à élucider tout ça. Sanji et Zoro ne sont pas vraiment très coopératif, dit-il tristement.

Le petit renne fit une moue boudeuse et alla récupérer quelques ustensiles dans un de ses tiroirs. Le médecin de bord effectua encore quelques soins et prélèvement avant de libérer les deux frères.

-Tu te plains mais ça aurait pu être pire. Je trouve qu'on s'en sort mieux que Sanji ! Rigola Sabo.

Ace ne put qu'approuvé.

Le cuisinier qui s'était réveillé le matin dans le corps de l'épéiste avait poussé un cri fort amusant. Se retrouvant dans le corps de la personne qu'il supportait le moins. Zoro lui semblait embêté mais moins que le blond. Il était du genre à s'accoutumer de chaque situation. Et puis il ne s'inquiétait pas du fait que Chopper allait trouvé une solution pour arranger tout ça.

-J'ai un truc à te demander Sabo.

Sabo le regarda et ça fit étrange à Ace d'appeler son frère mais de voir son visage, ses yeux le fixer. Pourtant c'était le sourire de son petit frère et son regard en quelque sorte.

-Oui ?

-Marco doit venir aujourd'hui ou alors demain, ça dépend de sa vitesse de vol, rigola t-il. Ne fais pas de truc bizarre je t'en supplie ! Reprit-il subitement, presque inquiet.

-Comment ça un truc bizarre ? Je ne fais jamais de truc bizarre.

-Tu te moque de moi ? Et le truc dans l'infirmerie que tu faisais devant le miroir ?

Sabo tira la langue, coupable.

-Enfaite le mieux serait de ne rien lui dire, hésita Ace.

-Pourquoi ? C'est stupide, Marco est médecin, il pourrait aider Chopper. Le pauvre fait de son mieux seul pour nous aider.

Ace ne trouva rien à dire, il secoua simplement la tête. Il refusait que le commandant de la première division le voit si vulnérable. Il n'occupait pas seulement le corps de son frère, il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, Sabo était fort, autant que lui mais il ne pouvait plus utiliser le mera mera no mi.

-Aller ça va bien se passer ! Je te promet de bien me conduire. Je sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi.

Ace hausa les épaules, se voulant désinvolte. Mais Sabo n'était pas dupe. A chaque fois qu'il s'était vu, le brun lui avait parler de Marco, assez – trop – pour qu'il ne soupçonne pas quelque chose.

-Allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner, décida Ace.

Sabo le regarda rejoindre les autres, ses cheveux blonds bougeant dans le vent quand il alla sur le pont.

**xXx**

-C'est hors de question ! Déjà qui t'as dit de faire subir à mon corps autant d'effort ? Les entrainements que tu fais s'apparente plus à de la torture de toute façon, cracha Sanji.

-Fou moi la paix, sourcille en vrille.

Zoro grogna et passa à côté de son corps qui lui manquait, mais loin de la personne qui l'horripilait, pour aller prendre une douche. Sanji avait raison, son corps n'était pas habitué à faire autant d'effort, son entrainement quotidien n'avait pas été simple. Il n'avait jamais autant transpirer de sa vie et il avait absolument besoin de se laver.

-Parce que tu crois franchement que je vais te laisser voir mon corps, s'horrifia le cuisiner.

-Parce que tu crois franchement que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre, le paraphrasa l'épéiste.

Sanji fulmina et barra une fois de plus le passage de son rival.

C'était horrible, ça devait sans doute être le pire jour de sa vie. Pourquoi de tout les membres de l'équipage, il avait fallu qu'il permute avec le satané bretteur ! Comme il souhaitait de toute ses forces que le capitaine de l'équipage du Heart soit là. Un petit claquement de doigt et tout serait revenu dans l'ordre. Après tout Law leur avait déjà fait le même coup sur Punk Hazard.

-Je viens avec toi, décida Sanji.

Il était évident que ça lui coutait de dire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le Marimo seul avec son corps. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui faire subir d'autre en plus de ces entrainements de barbare ?!

-Non mais ça va pas !

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Sanji souriait même si au fond, lui aussi n'en menait pas large. S'il ne voulait pas que Zoro voit son corps, il ne voulait pas non plus voir celui du Marimo et encore moins…ce qu'il avait entre les jambes. Il n'était pas pudique ou timide, mais s'épargner ces visions cauchemardesque était tout à fait normale !

-Vous allez prendre une douche ensemble ?!

Zoro et Sanji sursautèrent et observèrent leur capitaine qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir. Il était suivi par ses frères et Usopp. Ils devaient certainement revenir du pont ou les deux plus jeunes avaient du faire un de leurs un jeu stupide. La question était de savoir si Sabo et Ace les avaient accompagnés ou c'étaient contentés de regarder en rigolant.

-Vous avez un grand bain en plus non ? Ce serait cool d'y aller tous ensemble, s'enthousiasma le brun. Sabo.

Sanji remarqua que Usopp n'était pas franchement emballé par l'idée, mais comme d'habitude serait contaminé par l'euphorie du Chapeau de paille.

Zoro soupira, tout ça était ridicule, il voulait juste se laver. Il puait la transpiration, même lui était incommodé par sa propre odeur. Il profita de l'arrivé de la cavalerie pour se diriger vers le grand bain. Sanji ne remarqua pas son départ.

-Ça va être trop bien, rigola Luffy. On devrait inviter les autres ! Décida t-il.

Luffy n'attendit pas plus longtemps et courut prévenir les autres membres de l'équipage. Sanji se fit alors entrainer par les autres. Bon ce n'était pas son plan de base mais c'était toujours mieux que de laisser Zoro seul. Et puis il devait bien l'avouer, la situation serait moins gênante si ils étaient plusieurs.

Un tête à tête nu avec Zoro. Et puis quoi encore ?

Dix minutes plus tard, Luffy, Brook, Franky et Chopper pataugeaient dans l'eau chaude du grand bain. L'endroit ressemblait à certain bain publique japonais avec un aspect assez design, merci à Franky ! De légère vapeur s'échappait de l'endroit et l'eau d'un vert bleu magnifique, contrastait avec les rebords en pierre grise.

Un moment de pure détende.

-C'est dommage que les filles n'aient pas voulu venir, soupira Luffy.

-Des fois Luffy je me demande si tu ne le fais pas exprès, se moqua Ace.

A côté de son capitaine, juste en face du Marimo, Sanji était sur une autre planète. Il aurait voulu passer ce moment idylle avec ces deux déesses. Mais en même temps il y aurait eu les autres et ces pauvres beautés délicates auraient dû subir le regard dégouttant de leurs compagnons. Un soupir accompagna cette pensée alors que le trio infernale jouait à s'éclaboussé. A croire qu'il n'avait pas comprit à quoi servait réellement un bain.

Zoro semblait avoir partager un assez long moment avec les autres et se leva. Sanji observa l'eau couler sur son propre corps et pu en effet constater que comme le sabreur l'avait signifié plus tôt, il se fichait bien du corps du cuisiner. Sanji trouvait ça incroyable, il pouvait quand même regarder, au moins juste un peu ! Par politesse… Sanji s'y connaissait en beauté et il était loin d'être dégueulasse, son rival n'avait pas l'honnêteté de le reconnaitre, voilà tout.

Il pouvait y jeter un coup d'œil, par curiosité, ou juste pour comparer, il n'y avait rien d'étrange à ça. Sanji espérait simplement le prendre sur le fait et pouvoir le punir en conséquence, ça n'aurait rien de drôle ou sinon.

Mais rien ne se passa. Bon de toute façon à part devenir plus fort pour réaliser son objectif de battre Mihawk, ce n'était pas comme si Zoro pensait à autre chose. A part Luffy qui vivait dans un autre monde, tout les membres de l'équipage c'était un jour intéressé au sujet de l'amour. Zoro n'était pas fait de marbre, pourtant Sanji ne l'avait jamais vu regarder aucune fille. L'idiot traitait même Nami de sorcière. Si ça ce n'était pas un signe qu'il avait de la merde dans les yeux…

Mais peut-être que le Marimo ne s'intéressait pas aux femmes… Après tout il n'avait jamais rien dit qui allait dans ce sens.

Fatigué, Sanji décida également de sortir du bain. A la base il n'était venu que pour surveillé le bretteur.

Il quitta la pièce sous le rire bien spécifique de Brook.

**xXx**

Ce matin le sujet au petit déjeuner fut logiquement les avancés de Chopper sur l'étrange phénomène qui avait frappé les trois pirates et le révolutionnaire.

-C'est tout de même étrange, lança Robin. Encore une chance que la portée du gaz n'était pas trop importante.

-Ne parle pas d'horreur, qui sait avec qui j'aurais pu permuter, grimaça la navigatrice.

La brune rigola faisant gémir d'ennuie Nami.

-Ça aurait pu être amusant. C'est même une manière de mieux connaitre l'autre.

-Parce que tu trouves que ces deux zigotos là s'entendent mieux, fit Franky en pointant le duo devant lui qui s'engueulait. Encore.

Robin se contenta de sourire et demanda au cuisinier si elle pouvait de nouveau avoir de cette délicieuse brioche fourré aux pomme avec des morceaux de pommes.

-Bien entendu ma Robin d'amour !

Cela fit rire tout le monde de voir Zoro – enfin Sanji – sourire et avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Il fit des courbettes devant l'archéologue se qui agaça le vrai Zoro. Une nouvelle dispute démarra dans l'indifférence totale.

Chopper était très préoccupé ce matin, il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé depuis hier et savait que ces amis comptait sur lui. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir et devait tout faire pour arranger les choses. Il avait peur que la permutation ne soit pas les seules conséquences de l'inhalation de cette fumée. Sabo et Ace avaient déclaré ne pas souffrir de quoi que ce soit et les analyses qu'il avait fait n'avait rien révéler non plus. Mais mieux valait être prudent malgré tout.

-Eh bien au moins la prochaine fois vous ferez attention à ne pas faire n'importe quoi, soupira Nami.

-La plante à dû attaquer parce qu'elle se sentait en danger, lâcha Usopp. C'était pareil sur l'île sur laquelle j'ai passé les deux ans. Sauf que les miennes étaient beaucoup plus féroce et que j'étais sûr d'y passer à chaque instant.

-Tu penses ? Hésita le médecin.

-Hum. Usopp hocha la tête. Oui, ça ressemble plus à un mécanisme de défense qu'à une attaque. Nami à raison, les gars ont dû faire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu.

-Dis Usopp, tu voudrais bien étudier la plante avec moi, comme tu t'y connais un peu ?

-Euh…oui mais…enfin je ne sais pas si je te serais vraiment utile.

-Bien sûr que si ! Insista le renne

Les plantes en tout genre s'était devenu la spécialité du sniper après tout. Plus tard ils iraient de nouveau se pencher sur la question.

Le petit-déjeuner finit les pirates retournèrent chacun à leurs occupations. Luffy quant à lui voulut aussitôt retourner sur l'île. L'équipage du Chapeau de paille étaient là depuis à peine trois jours et à cause de l'incident arrivé en forêt hier, il avait passé la journée sur le Thousand Sunny, Luffy refusait de rester bloqué sur le bateau une journée de plus.

Alors il chercha des gens pour l'accompagner sur la terre ferme. Il y a deux jours il avait repérer un magnifique parc de jeux avec divers stand, allant de celui de tir à la grandiose piste de course. Il voulait à tout prix y aller.

-Tu veux que je vienne ? Hésita Ace. Je voudrais bien mais je dois encore aller voir Chopper aujourd'hui.

Luffy fit la moue.

-On pourrait peut-être quand même y aller, décida Sabo. Pour une fois Zoro et Sanji feront bien l'effort de se supporter une heure pendant que leur adorable médecin fait son travail.

Le discours de Sabo était autant adressé à ces frères qu'au deux nommés juste derrière lui.

-Hé bien je pense que ça peut éventuellement être possible, couina Sanji. Comme vous vous y êtes collé la veille.

-Exactement ! Le révolutionnaire souriait et Luffy cria sa joie.

Et puis soudain le cri de Usopp se mêla à celui de son capitaine et tout les regards se levèrent vers le sniper, occupé à observer quelque chose avec effroi grâce à la longue vue.

-Usopp ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ! Cria le second.

-Je… Je crois que quelque chose fonce vers nous. Attendez.

-C'est la marine ? S'inquiéta Brook.

-Non. Ace, reprit Usopp. Je crois qu'il s'agit de Marco et on dirait qu'un bateau est en train de le poursuivre.

Ace observa alors aussitôt dans la même direction que le sniper de l'équipage et s'il distingua effectivement une forme au loin il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

-S'il est poursuivit pourquoi ne se débarrasse t-il pas des gêneurs ? Demanda justement Robin.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est étrange. Marco peut largement se débarrasser de n'importe qui. On parle du premier lieutenant de la flotte de Père.

Tout le monde observa au loin et Usopp fit de son mieux pour décrire la scène qui se jouait. Des coups de canon et de fusil se faisaient entendre, inquiétant juste un peu plus le pirate.

Ni tenant plus, Luffy demanda à Brook de manœuvrer dans la direction du bateau qui poursuivait le phénix. Il ignora d'ailleurs superbement les supplications de Nami et Usopp qui le conjurait à la prudence.

-Ce ne sont pas des pirates, remarqua Sanji.

-Des chasseurs de primes, grogna Zoro.

Il se mit en position, prêt à dégainer ses sabres comme ils étaient bientôt à bonne distance pour attaquer, avant de toucher le vide. Il se rappela alors qu'il ne les avaient pas sur lui, depuis qu'il avaient permutés, en dehors des entrainements, il les rangeaient soigneusement. Avec le corps de Sanji il était devenu étrange de les avoir constamment sur soi, un comble !

Il grogna et alla les chercher en vitesse.

-Marco ! Cria Ace quand son compagnon vola au-dessus du bateau.

Le blond allait se posait, éteignant doucement ses flammes bleu, il reçu une balle dans le dos. Et il se passa quelque chose à laquelle Ace ne s'était pas préparer. Marco ne put pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, il tomba, la chute fut tellement rapide. Son corps plongea rapidement dans l'océan, après quelques secondes Ace ne le voyait déjà plus.

-Merde !

Sabo voulut plongé pour aller porter secours au médecin mais son grand frère l'arrêta.

-N'oublie pas que tu es dans mon corps maintenant. Tu ne peux plus nager à présent.

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus Ace sauta du pont.

Ça lui fit bizarre de se retrouver dans l'eau salé et de ne pas sentir qu'il perdait automatiquement ses forces. Ça faisait longtemps maintenant depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus nager. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour profiter des bien fait des eaux de West Blue, s'il y en avait.

Il nagea un peu, se concentra, ses yeux lui piquait et ce n'était pas forcément facile. Même en profondeur il pouvait sentir les tirs de canon, à la surface, la bataille faisait rage. Il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait longtemps ou non sous l'eau, alors il fit vite. Quand il trouva enfin son camarade, il sentit un grand soulagement l'étreindre. Il attrapa Marco par le bras et le tira vers lui. Il le tint contre lui, sa main toucha à un moment la balle que le blond avait reçu plus tôt.

Ce n'était pas de simple balle. Elle avait certainement été mêlé à du granit marin. Voila pourquoi Marco préférait ne pas se frotter aux chasseurs de prime juste au-dessus d'une vaste étendue d'eau. Logique.

Il remonta à la surface et vit Sanji, enfin Zoro dans le corps du blond, coupé et dévié plusieurs boulé de canon. Un bout atterri non loin de lui et il fit secoue par les vagues causé par l'explosion. Il ne devait pas rester là. Mettre Marco à l'abri était sa priorité.

-Luffy ! Appela t-il.

Ace vit le ventre de son petit frère, un ventre énorme, recevant plusieurs boulets de canon qu'il retourna à l'envoyeur d'une impulsion, au moins seul les balles étaient dangereux pour les utilisateurs de fruits du démon.

Luffy, ayant enfin un moment de répit s'accouda au bastingage. Ace tendit la main et Luffy la saisit, sans se préoccupé d'être doux ou non, le capitaine les remonta sur le pont, les envoyant s'écraser plus loin. Heureusement Ace avait réussi à absorber le plus gros des dégâts.

-Hey saleté de Marimo, je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention à mes mains. Déjà que tu les a dévastés en portant tes stupides poids !

-Je ne vais pas me battre avec mes pieds, lover de pacotille.

-Et pourquoi pas ! Je te rappelle que mes mains, c'est mon outil de travail.

Zoro grogna mais obtempéra. Sanji l'énervait et l'agaçait la plupart du temps, mais il savait qu'effectivement, Sanji avait toujours prit soin de ses mains, c'était même pour cela qu'il avait adopté cette manière particulière de se battre. Il devait au moins respecté ça.

Alors il fit attention. Pas comme si ces vulgaires chasseurs de prime méritaient qu'il se donne à 100% non plus.

Le bretteur observa le cuisinier, voulant voir si lui-même s'en sortait avant de le critiquer.

Sanji avait beau pouvoir utiliser ses mains, Zoro se fichait bien de la forme de combat qu'adoptait le cuisinier, les habitudes avaient la dent dure, Sanji faisait des ravages avec ses pieds, bon après il s'en sortait très bien comme ça. Il avait même une certaine aisance mais Zoro le trouva disgracieux. C'était étrange de se voir faire ce genre de chose. Lui était plus directe, il fonçait dans le tas parce que sa force brutale était la plupart du temps suffisante pour se débarrasser de leur adversaire.

Pour les autres, ce qu'un seul coup n'envoyait pas au tapis, il était tout aussi bien capable de faire preuve de finesse.

Sanji sauta et donna un fort coup de pieds à un projectile qui alla s'écraser sur le bateau adversaire et le coup fit mouche. En haut Usopp leur déclara que les chasseurs de prime avaient subi pas mal de dégât et semblait faire demi-tour.

Sanji esquisse un sourire et puis sentant qu'on le regardait, se tourna vers le Marimo.

-Tss

Zoro se détourna et alla voir Franky.

-C'est à moi que tu fais « tss » ?!

Bien entendu il ne reçu pas de réponse, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

-Bon ça suffit les disputes inutiles ! Cria Nami.

Au loin Luffy riait et hurlait qu'ils avaient gagner. Robin n'en était pas si sûr. Malgré les dégâts, leurs adversaires avaient tenu plutôt longtemps, preuve de leurs détermination. Et puis ils avaient utilisés des armes que aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu avant. Quelque chose lui disait que ces personnes n'allaient pas abandonner aussi facilement.

-Je vais m'occuper de Marco, s'il y a d'autre blessé vous pourrez venir dans l'infirmerie, indiqua le renne.

Il s'agenouilla à côté du corps inerte du blond et écouta sa respiration.

-Il a dû pas mal boire la tasse, indiqua le brun.

-Très bien, je moque de dégager ses poumons.

Le médecin prit sa forme plus robuste et appuya sur la poitrine de Marco, après quelques secondes celui-ci cracha effectivement un peu d'eau. Soulagé, il l'emmena ensuite dans son infirmerie, il s'avéra plus tard qu'à part le compagnon d'équipage de Ace, personne d'autre n'avait besoin de soin, l'étrange maladie de Usopp s'étant dissipé avec le départ des assaillants.

**xXx**

Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi que Marco émergea enfin de l'inconscience. Il était seul et même s'il n'était encore jamais monté sur le Thousand Sunny, il se douta qu'il était sur le bateau, dans une infirmerie qui plus est. Au moins avait-il réussi à arriver à bon port. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à se débarrasser des ennemis, mais quand la première balle l'avait frôlé, il avait dû se résoudre à ne pas tenter l'impossible.

Pendant quelques secondes il resta allongé avant de se décider à se lever, il se sentait très bien. Le médecin - Chopper s'il se souvenait bien – c'était très bien occupé de lui, il ne ressentait aucun inconfort.

Il mit sa main sur la poignée de porte et la tourna, au même moment il sentit quelqu'un faire pareil de l'autre côté.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour tomber sur un homme blond, une cicatrice d'une ancienne brûlure à l'œil gauche.

-Marco ! Tu es déjà réveiller, c'est génial. Enfin tu devrais peut-être rester au lit.

Le blond le poussa presque sur le lit et Marco le regardait toujours les sourcils froncés, perdu. Luffy avait-il recruter de nouveau membre d'équipage ?

Peut-être, mais ce jeune homme agissait bien trop familièrement avec lui, comme s'il se connaissait vraiment.

-Est-ce que ça ? Lui demanda le blond.

-Très bien. Je suis quasiment sûr d'avoir vu Ace avant de tomber tout à l'heure. J'espère ne pas avoir rêvé et qu'il est toujours là ? Il rigola.

Mais le blond sembla soudain assez mal à l'aise.

-C'est moi Marco.

Le médecin l'observa plus sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que lui racontait cette personne encore ?

Ace voyait bien que son compagnon ne le croyait pas, en même temps, difficile de faire autrement. Alors pour le convaincre, il lui raconta quelques anecdotes que seul lui pouvait connaitre.

Mais Marco ne voulait pas se dépêtre de son air sérieux et méfiant, ce qui arracha une moue au plus jeune.

-C'est une sacrée histoire ! J'ai beau te croire une partie de mon cerveau n'arrive pas à croire que l'homme que j'ai devant moi est bien Ace. Mais cette moue boudeuse est bien celle du second lieutenant.

Marco rigola et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune.

-Et tu rougis en plus, se moqua encore le plus vieux, ce qui arracha d'ailleurs un grognement au blond.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Je n'ai plus la même apparence mais je reste le même, le mit en garde Ace.

-Très bien, abdiqua Marco.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'embêter son cadet, mais cette situation était si amusante qu'elle lui donnait envie de plaisanter un peu.

-Et dis moi à qui appartient le corps devant moi ? Voulu t-il savoir.

-C'est celui de mon frère, Sabo. C'est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, réalisa Ace. Bon pour une première rencontre c'est étrange mais bon, pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose de normal en ce monde.

Ace souriait et Marco devait bien lui reconnaitre qu'il avait raison.

Quand ils eurent fini de discuter, Ace guida Marco jusqu'au pont où se trouvait heureusement tout les membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille ainsi que Sabo. Ils purent discuter de la situation et essayer de trouver comment faire pour s'en sortir.

Et dire qu'à la base Marco était simplement venu chercher Ace, le Moby Dick l'avait déposé à une centaines de kilomètre de l'île, ne pouvant se permettre de s'approcher plus. L'équipage de Barbe Blanche devait continuer son chemin et Marco, en compagnie d'Ace auraient logiquement dû les rejoindre peu de temps après.

Mais avec cette histoire de permutation bien embêtante, ils se retrouvaient coincé à proximité de l'île. Chopper avait prélevé un échantillon de la plante mais pas dit que cela suffise, il valait mieux être prudent. Pourtant après ce qu'il s'était passé, s'éloigner aurait été le meilleur choix.

-Nous ne savons pas si ces chasseurs de pirate vont ou non revenir. Et même s'ils reviennent, nous n'aurons pas le choix que de les affronter, pas comme s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit contre nous, décida Ace.

-C'est vrai que nous connaissons les méthodes qu'ils utilisent maintenant. Conclu Sabo.

Accroupis par terre Usopp était en train de jurer contre la marine. Depuis qu'il avait augmenté avec conséquence leurs primes, ils étaient plus craint et aussi un peu respecté – ça dépendait ce qu'on entendait par respect – mais l'inconvénient c'est qu'a présent ceux qui s'attaquait à eux y aller avec les moyens. Et Luffy qui était tranquillement assis sur la tête de proue. Bien sûr lui ne craignait pas pour sa vie à chaque instant. A côté du sniper, la navigatrice n'en menait pas large non plus.

-Bon c'est décidé, on va en ville ce soir ! Décida le capitaine.

Tout le monde devina que le brun n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'il s'était dit plus tôt. Cela dit, beaucoup avait envie de quitter le bateau, au moins pour quelques heures et il fut alors décider que Chopper, Brook et Usopp, s'occuperait du Sunny en même temps qu'ils continueraient à étudier le problème épineux auquel il faisait face.

Ace insista avant le départ pour que Marco reste se reposer, ce que le blond trouva bizarre.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais bien. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je vois ici ? Se méfia Marco.

-Bien sûr que non.

Après ça le groupe put enfin mettre pied à terre, ils marchaient tous ensemble vers la ville. Ils se sépareraient certainement plus tard, n'ayant pas forcément envie de faire les même choses. Luffy parlait encore et encore de ce parc et de cette course de voiture qu'il voulait à tout prix faire.

-Tu sais Ace, je crois que cette expérience m'aura au moins appris une chose, lança Sabo, tout sourire.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ? S'étonna le pirate. Il pensait que son frère savait déjà tout de lui, même ce qu'il ne lui disait pas.

-Je comprends enfin pourquoi tu ne met pratiquement jamais de t-shirt.

-Bien sûr que j'en mets, protesta le brun.

-C'est cela oui.

Ace pouvait clairement sentir le dédain derrière ces mots.

-Je disais : je comprends enfin pourquoi tu est quasiment tout le temps torse nu.

-Pourquoi donc ? S'intéressa Robin.

Nami aussi tendait l'oreille. Luffy était déjà loin devant, partit sans attendre personne. Tout le monde avait l'habitude. Zoro se fichait de la conversation, d'ailleurs s'il avait pu il serait partit comme son capitaine mais la navigatrice lui avait ordonné – ça ressemblait plus à des cris gutturaux – de rester avec le groupe. Personne n'avait envie de le chercher avant de rentrer sur le Sunny plus tard. Quant à Marco et Sanji, ils étaient simplement curieux.

-Je possède ton cors que depuis plus de 24h seulement et j'ai l'impression d'avoir constamment chaud. Je ne sais pas si tu es juste comme ça ou si ça a avoir avec ton pouvoir, mais c'est certain que toute couche de vêtement supplémentaire semble inutile. Rigola le blond. Et dire que tout début je pensais simplement que tu voulais fanfaronner, montrer tes abdos et tes tétons.

Au mot téton il y eu quelques rires.

-Non mais ça va pas !

-Je rigole Ace.

Ace secoua la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui semblait bien prendre tout ça. Marco avait toujours était quelqu'un de zen après tout. Il reporta son attention sur son frère qui touchait maintenant les-dits abdos.

Sabo comprit toutefois vite son erreurs.

-Tu râles depuis ce matin, mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses.

-Parce qu'il y a un seul bon côté la dedans ? Râla Zoro.

-Faire des trucs marrant avec le corps de l'autre. Si tu savais Ace, je me sens comme un marionnettiste qui peux te faire faire tout ce que je veux.

-Oh…voyez-vous ça !

Ace plissa les yeux et esquissa ensuite un énorme sourire.

-Peu importe à quoi tu penses Sabo, je suis capable de bien pire.

Sabo éclata de rire puis haussa les épaules. Et bien si Ace voulait jouer à ça, il était tout à fait d'accord. Peut-être qu'Ace avait l'esprit plus tordu, mais Sabo se fichait bien plus du regard des autres que son frère. Autant dire qu'il était sûr de gagner !

Il y en avait aussi un, qui était prêt à jouer. Sanji ne tenait-il pas là une excellente manière de taquiner le bretteur ? De se venger de son comportement d'ours vulgaire ?

Il esquissa un sourire et cela arracha une grimace à Nami.

-Ne souris pas comme ça avec le visage de Zoro Sanji, on dirait un psychopathe…

Nami frissonna d'effroi.

-Pardonne-moi ma Nami !

-Non mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?! S'agaça Zoro.

-La ferme ! Répliqua Sanji.

Le cuisinier n'ajouta rien de plus et cette fois-ci, exprima sa joie mais intérieurement. Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

.

Pouya… L'île était vraiment particulière. Et dire qu'Usopp pensait que pour une fois tout se passerait bien. Quelqu'un, à qui ils avaient sûrement fait du mal, en voulait incontestablement à l'équipage du Chapeau de paille. Une sorcière aigrie qui devait se servir de corne de Juoak, un animal mythique que le Grand Usopp affirmait de temps en temps avoir battu. Dans une décoction spécial elle devait avoir ajouté un tas d'autre ingrédient, comme des poils d'animaux et des plantes qui puaient…

L'aventure, Usopp aimait ça, surtout si tout se passait bien et s'il pouvait s'en sortir avec des louanges et tout ça.

Le sniper soupira alors qu'il étudiait le livre que le jeune renne lui avait passé. Il n'était vraiment pas bon pour ça, Chopper s'était assurément emballé en quémandant son aide plus tôt. Ce n'était pas comme si malgré tous ce qu'il disait, Usopp était vraiment capable de quoi que ce soit. Il voulait aidé ses nakamas, il voulait arrêter de trembler et les protéger et non plus être celui qu'on devait protéger. Il était faible et le savait. Parfois il avait l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas avoir progressé… Luffy était bien gentil de ne jamais lui en vouloir quand il s'avérait qu'il n'arrivait pas à remplir une mission. Ils étaient tous si gentil avec lui. Même Zoro à sa manière, il n'aimait juste pas montrer qu'il l'aimait, c'est tout, le bretteur était juste un grand timide, voila tout !

Il faisait juste de son mieux, avec ses forces. Il était si heureux d'avoir trouvé un équipage en or comme ça. Et puis maintenant que le temps avait passé, il pouvait avoué que Luffy faisait un bien meilleur capitaine que lui. En même temps il n'avait jamais été capitaine de sa vie. Le sniper n'allait certainement pas compté les trois gamins de son île natale comme un équipage, même s'ils comptaient beaucoup pour lui.

-Ah j'en peux plus ! Soupira le long nez.

Usopp laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau et quand il ne put plus respirer, il tourna la tête vers le médecin assis à côté de lui qui faisait tout un tas de test étrange.

-Tu ne veux pas faire de pause Chopper ? Demanda t-il.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête.

-Je veux vraiment trouver au plus vite. En ce moment nous sommes coincés ici alors qu'une bande de chasseur de prime pourrait venir à tout moment.

Usopp eu une grimace à cette idée.

-Je déteste l'idée d'être coincé quelque part, murmura Chopper. Et puis Sabo a avoué avoir constamment très chaud et Sanji m'a fait le même constat plus tôt. Je ne sais pas si ce sont d'autres effets secondaire de la vapeur inhalé, après tout le climat est plutôt particulier ici, mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre trop longtemps pour le découvrir. Je veux arranger la situation au plus vite !

La détermination de Chopper fit sourire Usopp, si au moins il pouvait être un peu plus comme son ami et moins se plaindre.

Il vivait des aventures extraordinaire ! Que demander de plus ! Surtout qu'il était encore en vie, il ne savait trop par quel miracle mais bon. Des îles plus dangereuses et surprenantes, il en avait déjà vu un tas d'autre. Pouya n'était rien comparé à l'archipel Boing et au combat qu'il avait du mener pour se forcer le corps d'Appolon qu'il avait aujourd'hui…

Et puis, au final il ne s'en sortait pas si mal que ça. Personne n'était blessé, n'avait été enlevé et cerise sur le gâteau, la marine n'avait pas encore débarquée. Les habitants avaient montrés tout de suite un étrange enthousiasme à leur arrivé. Les gens évitaient habituellement les pirates mais ceux sur l'île de Pouya les avaient très bien accueillis. Et bien ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ça n'arrivait plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Luffy était considéré comme le 5 Yonkou, c'était supposé faire fuir les gens, non ?

Peu importe, ils n'allaient pas poussé leur chance plus loin, l'équipage du Chapeau de paille avait passé assez de temps sur place. Il était temps qu'ils partent vers de nouveaux horizons. Et ceux avant que la situation ne dégénère encore plus.

-Je suis désolé de te retenir avec moi, s'excusa Chopper. Tu aurais peut-être voulus aller en ville avec les autres ?

-Mais non ! Et puis on ne peut pas toujours te laisser faire tout le boulot tout seul. Parfois tu as besoin d'un assistant non ? Voulu savoir le long nez.

Chopper souriait et fit des moulins avec ses mains. L'enthousiasme de son ami le touchait.

-Bon allez c'est décidé, on va régler une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire !

Usopp tapa du poing sur la table sans contrôler sa force et malheureusement un des récipient, celui qui contenait de l'eau, s'écoula et alla jusqu'au petit plateau qui contenait un extrait de la fameuse plante incriminé. Chopper et Usopp voulurent la prendre, vu sa dangerosité, elle était à manier avec énormément de précaution. Mais trop tard. Elle fut complètement noyé sous l'eau et Usopp s'excusa aussitôt de sa bêtise, avant de s'arrêter soudainement.

-Elle change de couleur ! Jubila Chopper, émerveillé par leurs découvertes.

Les deux amis regardèrent la plante auparavant blanche, avec des reflets dorés doté de toutes petites piques sur toute la tige mais dépourvu de feuille, se transformer en une plante noir brillante avec des feuilles en forme de tire-bouchon, dégageant une odeur de miel.

-Ça n'a plus rien avoir, fit remarquer le médecin.

Il sauta de son tabouret pour aller chercher dans ses livres, peut-être que sous cette forme là, la plante était référencé dans un de ses grimoires.

-Chopper ! Cria Usopp, frappé d'une révélation. Je crois que je connais cette plante, il y en avait sur l'archipel de Boing.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Quasi certain. Il faudrait juste que je vois la plante entièrement transformé et non une petite partie seulement, expliqua le sniper.

-Très bien !

Les deux nakamas ramassèrent leurs affaires avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Depuis le pont ils avertirent Brook qui était dans la vigie, qu'ils avaient peut-être résolu le problème, ils allaient juste en forêt s'en assurer. Le musicien voulut les accompagner mais il devait rester pour protéger le Sunny. Il les salua joyeusement et leur souhaita bonne chance.

Chopper s'empressa alors de galoper, Usopp sur son dos.

**xXx**

-Luffy ? Fit Nami, surprise alors qu'ils entraient dans un bar.

Le Cocoland. Il y avait tellement de monde, de bruit et de rire qua ça avait attiré la bande.

Les pirates et le révolutionnaire s'approchèrent du Chapeau de paille qui buvait et mangeait bien trop de nourriture que lui servait joyeusement une joli serveuse aux formes généreuses. Elle portait une joli combinaison noir et une cape cachait en partit le haut de son corps.

-Oh les amis, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vous ne deviez pas vous promener au centre ville ? Demande Luffy, la bouche encore pleine d'un morceau de viande qu'il avait du mal à avaler.

Ace en le voyant faire se tapa le front. Son petit frère manquait vraiment d'éducation.

-C'est ce qu'on fait abruti ! Cria Nami.

Puis elle soupira, il fallait qu'elle se calme, il ne servait à rien de s'énervait contre son capitaine. Mais il fallait dire que Zoro et Sanji avait mit ses nerfs à rude épreuve tout le long de leur promenade. Les deux zigotos lui avaient même enlevé l'envie de faire du shopping.

-Tu ne voulais pas faire une course de voiture ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Demanda Sabo.

-Hum.

Luffy avala avec empressement ses pâtes avant de se lever, complètement paniqué.

-Mais si ! Mince j'avais complètement oublié ! Pleurnicha t-il. Oromi-chan, merci pour le repas mais il faut que j'y aille.

Avant que Luffy ne puisse faire un pas, la serveuse lui attrapa le bras et le força à se tourner vers elle. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et tendit son autre main vers lui et attendit. Luffy la fixa, perplexe.

-Elle attend que tu payes, Luffy. Lança Sanji alors qu'il prenait place sur l'une des rares tables encore libre.

Il n'était pas dit qu'il y aurait assez de chaise pour tout le monde, il invita alors aussitôt Nami et Robin à s'asseoir. Ils avaient beaucoup marchés, elles devaient être fatiguées en plus. Sanji, Ace et Sabo firent de même alors que Marco s'adossa au mur derrière. Ace pensa à lui proposa sa place mais eu peur de comment ce serait prit alors il n'ajouta rien. Franky alla quant à lui s'accouder au bar, Zoro fit de même et commanda aussitôt une bière.

-Exactement, fit Oromi.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais.

Luffy rigola, un peu gêné. Il demanda alors à la serveuse à combien s'élevait son ardoise et failli tomber à la renverse quand il prit conscience de la somme.

-54…54 000 Berrys, suffoqua la navigatrice.

-Je n'ai pas cet argent.

La poigne de Oromi se fit plus ferme sur son épaule et Luffy grimaça.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu manger autant, remarqua Sabo.

Il loucha sur le ventre quelque peu énorme de son petit frère et se demanda ce qu'il avait englouti exactement. Et dire qu'il aurait continué s'ils n'étaient pas venus.

-Nami, prête moi de l'argent ! Supplia Luffy qui grimaça sous la poigne de la serveuse.

-Non mais tu rêves ! S'énerva la rousse.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. Il était hors de question qu'elle dépense son argent pour Luffy, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, aucun des autres n'avaient de quoi sortir Luffy de cette situation. Et elle n'allait pas non plus spoiler Robin de ses biens ! C'était inacceptable.

-Nami ! L'appela encore Luffy.

La navigatrice tourna la tête et fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre, alors le Chapeau de Paille recommença.

-On se connait ? Tenta t-elle.

-Nami… ! Pleurnicha Luffy en même temps qu'il s'énerva, sa voix sortant en un truc comique qui fit rire Sabo et Robin.

-Tu t'es mis dans cette situation tout seul, attaqua Ace. Il faut que tu apprennes à évaluer une situation avant de te jeter dedans, déclara t-il.

-J'ai l'impression que tu parles de combat. Et s'il s'agit vraiment de ça, je pense que tu n'es pas bien placé pour donner des conseils, s'amusa Marco. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement proposé tes services ? Demanda t-il.

-J'ai pas le temps, je vais rater toute la course, bouda Luffy.

Il n'était clairement pas emballé par l'idée.

-Vu la situation dans laquelle tu es, je crois que tu peux oublier la course de voiture mon ami, commenta Franky. Il bu d'une traite son coca et montra une affiche juste sur le coté du bar.

-Cocoland Win ? Lu l'archéologue. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La serveuse lâcha Luffy et passa de l'autre côté du bar. Elle souriait et derrière Luffy se massait le bras, heureux d'être enfin libre.

-C'est une soirée spéciale. Trois jeux sont organisés avec à la clés des montants assez conséquents, qui seront distribués au vainqueur, expliqua t'elle.

Aussitôt les yeux de Nami brillèrent d'intérêt.

-Combien ? Attaqua t-elle.

-20 000 Berrys par jeu.

-C'est cool, si tu gagnes Luffy tu auras largement assez pour payer, lança Ace, secrètement ravi que son frère s'en sorte aussi bien.

-Hors de question ! Se braqua la serveuse.

Elle joua avec ses cheveux noir avant de foudroyer le capitaine du regard.

-Il y a un jeu qui récompense le plus gros mangeur et je n'ai pas envie de le voir manger gratuitement encore une fois, alors qu'il a une ardoise déjà bien remplie.

-Oh, qui va le faire alors ? S'amusa Robin qui avait pourtant déjà une idée sur la question.

Ace fit mine d'hésiter, de se tâter et puis se proposa. Marco fit remarquer que c'était très louable de sa part. De toute façon Ace ne prenait pas trop de risque, il se collait à une activité qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

Il restait celui de talent libre et le concours de beauté.

-Quelqu'un veut montrer son talent caché ? Demanda Franky.

-Comme si quelqu'un en avait ici, se moqua Robin.

-Ne soit pas si dur Robin, se moqua Nami.

Mais la rousse riait jaune. La brune avait raison, l'équipage n'était pas vraiment réputé pour avoir des caractéristiques artistiques exceptionnels… Oh si Chopper avait été là, il aurait pu gagner juste en faisant sa petite moue légendaire. Celle qui donnait envie à tout le monde de le câliner.

-Je pense que c'est à moi de m'y collé, fit semblant de soupirer Franky avant de levé la main. Je joue divinement bien du ukulélé e-

-Hors de question, je veux ces 20 000 Berrys par défi. L'arrêta net Nami.

Franky essuya une larme invisible et demanda un nouveau verre. Ces histoires ne le concernaient plus maintenant.

-Je pense m'en tirer, hésita Robin. En plus ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ce genre de chose, ça peut être amusant.

Robin souriait, de plus en plus amusée par l'idée.

-Et ensuite pour le concours de beauté, je pense que ça ne peut qu'être moi. Déclara Nami.

-Non, la détrompa Oromi. Il s'agit d'un concours réservé aux hommes. Les informa t-elle.

Ils la regardèrent tous, désappointés par la nouvelle.

-Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il faut également que je puisse me rincer les yeux après tout.

Certains rires à cette confidence. Sanji y vit alors une manière de briller devant ces deux amies. Et surtout il était de loin le plus beau ici.

-Et bien je me dévoue alors, même si j'aurais aimé te voir ma Nami-chérie en maillot de bain, je me jette à corps perdu dans cette bataille et te promet de te rapporter la récompense.

-Fais donc !

-Excellent choix, félicita la serveuse. Vous serez somptueux en robe j'en suis sûr.

-En robe ? Blêmit le cuisinier.

-Oui. Ça me va bien à moi, non ?

Elle tourna quelques secondes avant de retourner derrière son comptoir en souriant.

Sanji tomba presque à la renverse sur sa chaise. Il avait bien comprit ? Oromi-chan…Cette magnifique serveuse était un homme… Sanji avait l'impression de voir toute ses illusions s'envolaient, que le monde s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et qu'il retournait en enfer, sur cette île maudite.

Il se réveilla de sa léthargie quand il entendu le rire de Zoro. Celui-là alors. Il fallait toujours qu'il la ramène.

-Bah quoi ? Ça va te rappeler ton île de travelo !

-La ferme ! Je te rappelle ce que tout le monde verra aujourd'hui, c'est Roronoa Zoro portant de joli bas résille et une robe en dentelle noir ultra moulante.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt, cuistot pervers !

Zoro et Sanji se levèrent, prêt à en découdre.

Sanji en avait marre que Zoro se foute constamment de lui, le rabaisse et le critique. Comme Sabo l'avait souligné tout à l'heure. Il était un marionnettiste et allait faire danser Zoro comme il le souhaitait. Sanji savait que Zoro avait une fierté démesuré et aujourd'hui il était bien décidé à la piétinée.

-C'est sympa de rester, lança Ace en prenant place à côté du commandant de la première flotte.

Les préparatifs pour le premier concours allait commencer et alors que Luffy était le premier concerné, il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Sabo. Sabo qui observait avec beaucoup d'intérêt son frère et sa tentative de rapprochement maladroite avec le phénix.

Nami coachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les autres participants, il était inconcevable qu'ils perdent. Zoro avait commander à manger alors qu'il était aussi pauvre que Luffy, à croire qu'il se fichait de créer un nouvel incident.

-Le spectacle m'oblige à rester, nuança le blond. Tu comptes te moquer de moi ? S'horrifia Ace aux poings ardents.

-Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de tes capacités à engloutir un repas en moins de cinq secondes. C'est à se demander comment tu fais pour ne pas t'étouffer. Un réel talent.

-C'est de famille, rigola Ace.

Il observa Marco, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire. Il se trouvait bête d'agir ainsi et dire qu'avant, il pouvait parler pendant des heures avec le blond. Ils étaient si proches, le médecin avait été l'un des premiers à découvrir son secret avec Père et à l'avoir accepté. A lui avoir montré, expliqué et prouvé que son ascendance n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras quand Ace avait pleuré comme un gamin ce jour-là et ça lui avait fait si chaud au cœur… A bien y penser, Ace devait déjà l'aimé à cette époque là, voilà pourquoi sa réponse avait tant d'importance pour lui. Mais après la bataille de Marineford, après avoir vu le blond volé vers lui avant de se faire renvoyé violement à terre, après avoir comprit que Marco pouvait mourir pour lui, Ace vit les choses différemment.

Ils étaient commandant tout les deux, ils étaient frères, Ace se sentait mal d'éprouver de tel sentiment. Marco agissait avec lui comme avec n'importe lequel de ses nakamas et interpréter, vouloir que ces actions soient autres choses, n'était pas bien.

Ace n'arrivait pas à lui parler normalement. Il était terrifié à l'idée que son ami découvre ses sentiments et s'éloigne de lui. Entretenir une idylle sur un bateau était loin d'être une bonne idée.

-Plus sérieusement, c'est le bordel et au lieu de retourner avec les autres, tu restes avec moi. J'apprécie, souffla t-il.

Marco esquissa un sourire et posa sa main sur celle d'Ace, posé sur le comptoir à côté de son verre.

Ace apprécia la chaleur du blond, son touché, c'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent en plus. Sans réfléchir, il posa son autre main sur celle du blond et caressa ses doigts. Surprit par son geste, le blond se recula, mal à l'aise.

Ace se statufia sur place et s'excusa, pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

-Non c'est moi, le détrompa Marco. Tu as raison, cette histoire est vraiment folle, rigola t-il. Je suis désolé Ace j'ai beau savoir que c'est toi, avoir ce genre de proximité avec toi alors que tu es dans le corps de ton frère me met mal à l'aise.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Tu devrais te préparer, je crois que ça va commencer.

Ace n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'en aller. L'alcool l'avait toujours trop désinhibé, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas trop bu, il se montrait toujours trop bavard quand c'était le cas.

Le commandant de la 2nd flotte rejoignit les autres concurrents derrières la grande table ou une quantité de nourriture énorme trônait. Ace était content de pouvoir manger gratuitement.

Deux minutes plus tard, la serveuse Oromi fit sonné le gong et aussitôt les participants se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Luffy avança vers eux avant d'être retenu par Zoro. Après tout ce qu'il avait mangé, c'était incroyable qu'il ait encore faim.

Ace engloutissait tout ce qu'il pouvait, prenant à peine le temps de mâcher. Les autres participants faisaient de leurs mieux pour suivre la cadence mais bientôt l'écart se creusa. Il était incroyable de voir tout ce que le pirate pouvait manger, son ventre semblait être devenu un puit sans fond. Des encouragements jaillissaient de toute part, des cris et des piétinements donnaient du rythme à l'épreuve, Luffy et Franky furent prit par l'euphorie de l'ambiance et firent de même. Les habitants de Pouya savaient faire la fête.

-Ace perd toujours tout son sex apeal quand il mange, rigola Sabo. Enfin là c'est mon corps mais Ace est tout aussi moche quand il s'empiffre, s'indigna le révolutionnaire.

Marco l'accueillit à côté de lui, il se doutait que si le frère d'Ace venait le voir, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il ne se connaissait pas assez bien pour qu'il juge que le révolutionnaire veuille simplement passer un moment avec lui.

-Ça doit faire partie de son charme.

Ça fait partie de son charme, appuya Sabo.

Marco souriait, il était étrange d'avoir à faire à Ace tout en sachant que ce n'était pas lui. Il était presque plus à l'aise avec Sabo parce que c'était comme s'il avait Ace devant lui, que face à Ace alors qu'il était blond, qu'il avait les yeux marrons et qu'il était si différent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le perturbait autant.

Il observait encore son jeune camarade avec intérêt quand celui-ci fut déclaré vainqueur. Ace se leva avec empressement et leva les mains, heureux d'avoir gagné, avant de porter la main à sa bouche, sentant une drôle de nausée le prendre.

-Il en a encore trop fait, soupira Sabo.

-Il s'amuse, il est encore jeune après tout. L'excusa Marco.

Il soupira puis alla trouver son compagnon. Ace le prit dans ses bras, une manière comme une autre de fêté sa victoire. Marco ne le repoussa pas, ce geste qui leur donnait bien plus de proximité, ne le dérangeait pas autant que cette main que le commandant de la 2nd flotte avait posé sur la sienne tout à l'heure. Ace avait l'air de se sentir toujours un peu mal alors le blond l'emmena prendre l'air, il était sûr que ça lui ferait du bien.

Ace souffla d'ailleurs de contentement quand il sentit l'air frais sur sa peau. Il faisait à présent nuit noir et le temps était agréable, une belle soirée, assurément.

Marco s'appuya contre le mur du bar et Ace fit de même.

-Je me répète mais, je suis vraiment content que tu sois là.

Il passa une main gêné dans ses cheveux et Marco l'observa. Le médecin avait l'impression que l'atmosphère était spéciale, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui couvait entre eux.

-Je sais, se contenta t-il de dire et ça sembla décevoir le plus jeune.

-En plus je crois que je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de te remercia pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.

-On en a déjà parler Ace, tu ne dois pas m'être reconnaissant pour chaque chose que je fais pour toi. Tout ça c'est normal, et tu m'apporte déjà bien assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de me donner plus.

-Et si…si je te disais que j'ai envie de plus ?

Ace ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, ses joues rouges et son air embarrassé devait être un indice assez flagrant pour que Marco ne croit pas à une blague stupide. C'est qu'il avait parfois l'habitude d'en faire quand Izou, Joz et d'autre capitaine l'entrainait la dedans. Mais pour être honnête Ace était principalement celui qui lançait les idées.

-Je crois surtout que ce poisson à trois yeux que tu as mangé sans hésité n'était peut-être pas tout à fait frais.

-Ça n'a rien avoir, contra Ace.

Était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas complètement lui-même, qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir son frère avec lui, qu'il se sentait capable de parler de ce qu'il ressentait ? Ace était terrifié à l'idée de dire « je t'aime », d'avouer ses sentiments et d'être rejeté. De ce que ça pourrait changé. Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, autant finir non ?

Il était temps d'être honnête. De montrer que lui aussi était capable de rendre quelqu'un heureux.

-Marco je…il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

-Ace. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment.

-Quoi ? Se statufia Ace.

Il fut perturbé pendant un instant ne sachant plus très bien où il voulait en venir. Il avait l'impression que le médecin ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec lui. Etrangement ça donna encore plus envie à Ace d'aller au bout. Il pouvait déjà deviné comment ça allait finir mais c'était comme s'il avait besoin de l'entendre.

D'être proprement rejeté pour pouvoir faire le deuil de cet amour pathétique.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'essaie de te dire !

-Je crois savoir justement et je te répète que ce n'est pas le moment, s'entêta Marco.

Ace se sentit anéanti par ses mots. Il baissa la tête, sonné. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas embarrassé son ami. Pourtant, il sentit tout de même la main de Marco sur sa tête, caressé les cheveux blond de Sabo avant de se poser sur sa joue et de lui faire relever la tête. Il posa son front contre le sien, leurs regards encré dans celui de l'autre. Ace sentit son cœur battre plus vite et Marco comprit instantanément qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il s'était montré dur avec Ace alors que la situation n'était pas facile pour lui.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'Ace nourrissait de tel sentiment à son égard. Mais en même temps s'il avait fait plus attention, il y avait eu des signes après tout. Il était lui-même perdu par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait. Il appréciait Ace, vraiment beaucoup mais ne s'était même jamais imaginé avoir une relation avec celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère.

C'était trop important pour qu'il discute de ça devant un bar à plus de 23h, sur une île étrange alors qu'Ace habitait le corps trop blond de son frère révolutionnaire. Et puis Marco voulait du temps pour réfléchir. Il ignorait quoi répondre…

Pourtant, inconsciemment, il se rapprochait d'Ace, il observait ses yeux marron si semblable aux billes normalement noir du pirate. Ses lèvres touchèrent timidement celles du plus jeune sans qu'il n'en ait conscience. Marco n'avait jamais embrassé d'homme avant, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le dérangeait ou l'intéressait à cet instant. Il embrassait ce gamin qui avait intégré l'équipage de Barbe Blanche d'une bien drôle de façon et qui maintenant avait prit une place si importante dans sa vie.

Les mains d'Ace encadrèrent son visage et sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, Marco enserra sa taille et approfondit le baiser. Sa langue fouilla la bouche du blond, oubliant momentanément qu'il avait beau embrasser Ace, il s'agissait du corps du révolutionnaire.

Ace ne réfléchissait pas, il profitait de cet instant. Ce n'était pas logique mais peu importe, en amour il n'y avait pas de logique. Il réfléchirait plus tard quand Marco le ramènerait brutalement à la réalité en déclarant un truc débile comme quoi il regrettait.

Il gémit quand il se sentit plaqué contre le mur, le corps du blond si près du sien, tellement qu'il semblait vouloir fusionner avec le sien. Il caressa le dos du blond, passa sous sa chemise là où il savait qu'il avait son tatouage. Marco embrassa son cou et Ace se refusa à ouvrir les yeux.

Et puis il eu ces rires et ces applaudissements qui provenaient de l'intérieur du bar. Ça les ramena cruellement à la réalité et Marco se recula précipitamment, il fixa complètement interdit les cheveux en pétard, la veste débraillé et les lèvres rouges du blond. Le regret et la culpabilité le frappèrent avec violence.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que la clameur à l'intérieur du bar augmentait. Le deuxième concours venait de prendre fin et ils avaient raté la prestation de Robin qui avait dû être incroyable.

-Rentrons, déclara Ace.

Il avait soudain très froid.

**xXx**

Sanji se fixa dans le miroir et effaça d'un coup de main rageur le rouge à lèvre qu'il venait de mettre. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il était vraiment prêt à aller aussi loin pour clouer le bec de la tête de gazon ? N'était-il pas stupide… ? Pourquoi ses mots le touchait-il toujours autant ? Sanji savait que Zoro était stupide et que le mieux à faire était clairement de l'ignorer, pourtant il n'arrivait jamais à le faire.

C'était triste de voir que se crier dessus était devenu leur seul moyen de communication. Mais Zoro était si grossier et passait son temps à le critiquer et puis ils étaient si différents aussi. Tout semblait toujours si facile pour le bretteur.

Le cuisinier soupira et repris le rouge à lèvre dans la trousse de maquillage qu'on avait fourni aux participants. Ils étaient peu d'hommes à tenter de rafler la mise pour le concours de beauté, en même temps rien d'étonnant. Assumer la…féminité, la part de coquetterie qu'on avait en soi n'était pas simple.

Sanji soupira, il se rappelait avec effroi les tourments qu'il avait vécu sur le royaume Kedétrav. Ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui mais il devait avoué qu'Ivankov l'avait aidé à devenir plus fort. Ça et à accepté cette féminité qu'il avait et ce cœur de jeune fille qu'il avait. Mais contrairement aux Okamas, Sanji était un homme, et n'appréciait pas plus que ça les hommes. Seul les femmes comptaient, pourtant, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son équipage pour des nouvelles aventures, il se sentait parfois perdu. Il maudissait Ivankov, il avait mit le bordel dans sa vie et dans ses sentiments. A présent il était seul pour essayer de s'en sortir, comprendre.

Il était bientôt temps pour lui d'aller se présenter aux autres, de se faire élire, mister Cocoland. Il enfila une robe qu'il avait choisit à la hâta et grogna contre le corps trop musclé de la tête de gazon qui rendait la tâche bien trop compliqué. Une des coutures de la robe craqua, dévoilant un de ses tétons. Sanji le couvrit avec sa main, mort de honte.

Il croisa son regard et étouffa un rire. Il était horrible, ce genre de tenue n'allait pas du tout au bretteur. Mais c'était drôle et ça le fit sourire, il se sentit même mieux en voyant Zoro ainsi. Enfin l'image si forte et inébranlable du second de l'équipage se fissurait.

Il baissa sa main, laissant apparaitre se téton qui partait vers un rose un peu foncé. Ses doigts allèrent se poser dessus sans qu'il ne sache trop ce qu'il voulait faire. Il pinça le téton entre son pouce et son index. La sensation était agréable mais pas exceptionnel. Il appuya plus fort et sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

Il observa le bout de chair alors que son torse se soulevait plus vite avant de redressé la tête et de croiser de nouveau son reflet.

-Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?! J'ai un concours à gagner.

Il quitta précipitamment le vestiaire et quelques mètres plus loin il croise Zoro, furieux. Sanji se sentit mal. Zoro l'avait-il vu ?

-Alors tu vas vraiment le faire. Gronda Zoro.

Il observa le cuisiner, son propre corps travesti en un grotesque simulacre de femme. Comment le blond pouvait-il lui faire ça ?! Lui c'était montré plutôt conciliant depuis toute cette histoire. Ah ça oui, alors qu'il aurait pu vanner le blond à bien des sujets. Comme ses cheveux bien trop doux dont il prenait soin grâce à la multitude de produit qu'il possédait. Ça et tout un tas de truc chiant et inutile.

-Quoi ? Tu ne me trouves pas à ton goût ? Plaisanta le blond en prenant une pose lascive.

Mais Zoro l'attrapa brutalement par une des bretelles de sa robe et le plaqua contre une des armoire qui occupait le couloir. La robe craqua sous la force de la poigne de Zoro. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça, pensa Sanji. Il croisa ensuite le regard du bretteur, haineux. C'était étrange d'avoir à faire à son propre regard. Et parce qu'il connaissait ses yeux, il n'eut pas peur. Ça le conforta même dans son idée de s'amuser, humilier Zoro au passage et gagner les 20 000 Berrys pour satisfaire sa tendre navigatrice. Il poussa Zoro et couru jusqu'à la salle du bar, on attendait plus que lui en plus.

Zoro donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur. Il regarda la main abimé, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il venait d'infligé cette blessure, mais à Sanji. Il était trop en colère, il n'allait pas assister à ce truc stupide plus longtemps. Sanji et lui réglerai cette histoire quand chacun retrouveraient son corps. Et Zoro promettait de lui faire payer.

Il quitta le bar par la porte arrière dans le but de rejoindre le Sunny.

**xXx**

-C'est étrange, j'étais sûr que le Sunny était par là.

Zoro s'arrêta, incertain sur la marche à suivre.

Il regarda autour de lui. La forêt à perte de vue, celle même qu'il avait visité plus tôt, un jour après leurs arrivés sur l'île. Zoro était sûr qu'il n'était pas loin du lieu ou il avait reçu un gaz immonde au visage, alors que le cuistot pervers était à ses côtés. En même temps, il pensait également qu'on allant tout droit puis à droite et encore à droite, il trouverait le Sunny…

Il soupira et continua à marcher, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas derrière lui.

Il se tourna et afficha un sourire dément en voyant trois hommes lui faire face. Des chasseurs de primes il en était certain. On ne faisait pas ce métier pendant si longtemps sans pouvoir ensuite reconnaitre quelqu'un qui était dans le milieu.

-Sanji la jambe noire, l'appela un des hommes.

Zoro eu du mal à les différencier tellement il se rassemblait. Brun, plutôt trapu avec une barbe bien fourni pour l'un, une moustache étrange pour l'autre et des sourcils épais pour le dernier. Zoro pensa à des frères avant de se dire qu'il s'en foutait.

Il fit un geste pour attraper ses sabres mais comme la veille sa main ne toucha que l'air. Il grogna avant de se jeter sur ses ennemis qui faisait de même, tant pis.

Il donna un coup de pied d'une rare violence au moustachu et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

-Calir, vas-y !

Zoro se protégea quand il fut asperger par un parfum étrange. Décidément il n'était pas chanceux. Ça n'allait pas recommencer tout de même !? S'énerva t-il intérieurement. Il attrapa un des hommes qui s'approcha à toute vitesse de lui et l'immobilisa avant de lui tordre le cou, le corps de l'homme tomba aussitôt, inerte.

Le dernier, celui au sourcil broussailleux avait l'air étonné, surpris de la manière dont se déroulait cette embuscade. Zoro ignorait même comment ils avaient fait pour le trouver.

-T-tu es vraiment… Sanji Vinsmoke ?

L'homme recula d'un pas et Zoro esquissa un sourire heureux. C'est vrai que pour ces idiots il était logiquement le cuisinier de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille. Il allait lui répondre, le détromper de cette bêtise quand il sentit quelque chose au fond de lui s'éveiller. Tel un feu brûlant ça sembla consumer tout son corps et il tomba à genoux, enveloppant son torse de ses bras. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait si chaud.

C'était étrange cette sensation qu'il avait que ses vêtement le brulait à chacun de ses mouvements. Sa peau était sensible et ça lui faisait bizarre. Il entendu du bruit, le dernier chasseur de prime chargea, le parfum faisait effet, il devait capturé le pirate maintenant.

-Sanji ! Cria Chopper, tellement inquiet pour son compagnon qu'il oublia qu'il s'agissait de Zoro.

Le médecin furieux et inquiet se transforma alors que Usopp encore trop loin, se démenait pour arrivé à temps. Heureusement Chopper ne fit qu'une bouché de l'homme et aidé de Usopp, s'occupèrent de Zoro.

-Tu as l'air mal en point, laisse moi t'ausculter, se précipita Chopper.

Mais avant qu'il est put faire quoi que ce soit, Zoro le repoussa.

-Je vais très bien, aidez moi à retourner au bateau.

Au bout de cinq minutes Zoro avait enfin comprit ce qui lui arrivait, marcher était difficile. Tellement. A chaque pas qu'il faisait il sentait le tissu de ses vêtement frotter contre son intimité. Il se sentait humilié, il était irradié par le plaisir simplement à cause des frottements et se mordait avec rage les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Chopper et Usopp ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de diriger Zoro pour ne pas qu'il se perde. Aucun d'eux n'osa lui poser de question, il pourrait toujours voir cela plus tard. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le second autant en difficulté dans une bataille qui n'était pourtant pas si dur que ça. Zoro devait être submergé par la honte et la rage. Ils ne voulaient pas ajoutés à sa peine en parlant inutilement.

Une fois sur le bateau Zoro ignora les salutations de Brook et distança autant qu'il put Chopper et Usopp pour s'isolé dans sa cabine.

Ses mains tremblaient dangereusement quand il verrouilla la porte. Il se laissa pratiquement tombé sur le lit et serra les cuisses pour essayer de contrôle le plaisir qui montait crescendo. Ça ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter seul. Bon sang, il aurait dû aller à la salle de bain pour s'asperger d'eau froide, maintenant il était trop tard. Il ne se sentait pas l'énergie de se relever. Il se mit sur le dos et avec toute les difficultés du monde, il baissa son pantalon, un pantalon de costume du cuistot, ses propres habilles étant trop grand pour le corps svelte du blond.

Il voulait simplement se débarrasser de toute ses couches de vêtement mais à l'instant ou sa main effleura son sexe bandé, il sut qu'il était perdu.

Zoro ferma les yeux et enroula ses doigts – ceux long et fin de Sanji – sur son anatomie. Il allait juste faire vite et se soulager. Peut-être suffisait-il d'une seule fois pour que ça s'arrête ? Il l'espérait de tout son corps que ça serait rapide. Il était tellement excité qu'il doutait pouvoir tenir longtemps. Juste sa main fermement enrouler autour de sa base le fit jouir. Il se contracta et retint du mieux qu'il put son gémissement. Bien entendu ça ne suffit pas. Il bougea la main, vite et deux minutes plus tard il se tourna sur le côté et étouffa son gémissement dans l'oreiller. Son cœur battait fort et il avait toujours aussi chaud.

Zoro comprit que deux ou trois fois ne suffiraient pas. Il jura, ce qui lui arrivait ajoutait juste un peu plus à l'humiliation qu'il avait subi plus tôt.

Allongé sur le ventre, son intimité encore sensible frottait contre les draps du lit, il ramena sa main souillé vers son visage. Elle était poisseuse.

Le cœur de Zoro se serra. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Et de dégouttant. Il avait touché le corps du blond sans son consentement.

-Fais chier, jura t'il alors qu'il dirigea de nouveau sa main vers son bas-ventre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

Ace eut du mal à se réveiller ce matin-là. Ils étaient rentrés très tard hier soir, à sa plus grande honte, ils s'étaient fait bien trop remarquer à leurs retours sur le Sunny go. Peut-être avaient-ils quittés le Cocoland vers 2 ou 3 heures du matin. Ils s'étaient incroyablement amusés, Luffy avait même complètement oublié d'aller à son fameux parc.

Ace avait gagné son concours, tout comme Robin dont il avait raté la prestation, ainsi que Sanji. Mais il voulait à tout prix enlevé cette dernière image de sa tête. Une bonne chose que Zoro soit parti avant.

Avec les gains ils avaient remboursé l'ardoise que Luffy avait contracté au bar. Le reste, Ace ignorait où il était parti, ni même qui en était en possession. Pas que ça lui importait réellement. Il avait fait ça pour son frère, pas pour l'argent. C'était étrange pour un pirate de penser ainsi. Mais comme pour Barbe Blanche, ce que Ace cherchait avant tout, ce n'était pas le One Piece, mais un chez soi, une famille. De toute façon, il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que son petit-frère serait le Roi des Pirates, lui aspirait à des choses plus simple.

Il bailla et décidant que retarder le moment de se lever ne servait à rien, il s'extirpa du lit. Il savait qu'il avait dormi longtemps et son ventre grognait tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou noir à l'intérieur, près à inspirer tout ce qu'il lui donnerait.

Ace prit des vêtements au hasard dans le sac de son frère. Il n'avait plus rien de propre maintenant. Les autres vêtements de Sabo séchaient encore. Il espérait sincèrement que cette situation prendrait fin rapidement. Marco et lui avait des obligations auprès de leur propre équipage. Plus les jours passaient, plus le Moby Dick s'éloignait.

Et puis Sabo aussi avait son propre boulot. Hier son escargophone avait sonné, une de ses collègues avait appeler pour faire savoir qu'il devait rentrer, une mission importante l'attendait.

Chopper et Usopp avait bosser hier soir pour trouver une solution pendant qu'eux s'amusaient. Ace était sûr qu'il avait trouvé un moyen d'arranger les choses.

Il sortit de sa chambre sur cette pensée et marcha dans le long couloir vide du bateau. Il n'entendait aucun bruit venant des autres chambres, il espérait ne pas être le dernier debout.

En arrivant sur le pont il entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine, la porte était ouverte et on pouvait entendre le rire si caractéristique de Luffy. Marco sortit de la pièce et croisa son nakama.

-Bonjour.

-Salut Marco. On dirait que tu as réussi à dormir un peu.

Ace observa les petites cernes sous les yeux du blond. Il l'avait toujours connu comme ça, il n'était pas sûr qu'elles disparaissent un jour. Marco avait toujours dormi peu, apparemment ça lui suffisait, pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir parfois cet air fatigué sur le visage.

-Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? Demanda t-il.

Marco secoua la tête.

Ils se fixèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que certaines images viennent peupler l'esprit totalement éveillé du brun.

Il rougit violement, eut soudain très chaud et recula d'un pas. Ses bras se levèrent avec hésitation, il ne savait même pas quoi en faire.

Il pensait avoir eu honte pendant un instant le temps du retour sur le Sunny la veille ? Foutaise. Il ne devait pas savoir ce que ce mot voulait dire avant aujourd'hui. Ce moment en particulier en faite.

Ils s'étaient embrassés ! Qui avait fait le premier pas en faite ? Peu importe, il se souvenait avec bien trop de précision des sensations, du corps du médecin contre le sien et du plaisir qu'il avait prit. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas il se sentait obligé d'exprimer toutes ses pensées chaotique à voix haute.

-Putain ! On s'est embrassés !

Le dire à voix haute était pire que tout. Il s'excusa pitoyablement avant d'en avoir assez d'entendre sa voix et se musela lui-même.

Au moins le blond semblait aussi embarrassé que lui. En parlant de blondeur, hier soir il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait surtout fait subir le baiser, à son frère révolutionnaire. Tant pis, il n'était pas obligé de lui dire. Ace réalisa dans le même temps pourquoi Marco l'avait freiné à plusieurs reprise quand il avait tenté d'évoquer les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Cette discussion aurait lieu, mais c'était préférable d'attendre que les choses reviennent d'abord à la normale.

Ace espérait qu'une fois qu'il aurait retrouver son corps, il pourrait faire les choses correctement, que Marco ne le rejetterait pas. Parce que ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait embrassé hier qu'il ressentait qui que ce soit pour lui. Il préférait ne pas être trop enthousiaste pour préserver son cœur.

Le dérouler de la situation défilait encore dans l'esprit d'Ace, mais il avait conscience qu'il était encore devant le commandant de la 1ère flotte. Qu'il n'avait rien dit de très intelligent depuis qu'il l'avait croisé et qu'il devait mettre fin à ce moment embarrassant.

Marco ne savait pas quoi dire et lui ne savait pas quoi regarder. Heureusement Franky sortit la tête de la salle à manger et les hélas. Ils y allèrent de bon cœur. Peu importe ce que Marco comptait faire précédemment, ça n'avait plus l'air si important que ça.

Ace s'installa à table et fut automatiquement servit par Sanji. Cet homme avait des doigts de fée et cuisinait extraordinairement bien. Peu importe les doigts qu'il possédait en ce moment. Tout le monde était là sauf Zoro qui malgré qu'il soit partit bien avant eux, dormait encore.

-Nous avons trouvé la solution ! S'exclama le petit renne.

Ses yeux brillaient et son visage était décidément bien trop mignon. La nouvelle était également plaisante à entendre.

-Vous allez enfin pouvoir nous rendre nos corps respectifs ? Demanda Sanji avec espoir.

-Oui. Mais pas tout de suite, ajouta précipitamment Chopper.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta Sabo.

Le message de son amie l'inquiétait et il voulait repartir le plus tôt possible.

-Non, simplement l'élaboration de l'antidote va tout de même prendre quelques heures. D'ici la fin de la journée, la situation sera revenue à la normale. Les rassura le médecin.

-Comment vous avez fait ?

L'archéologue était aussi curieuse qu'eux tous.

-Hé bien, un peu par hasard mais surtout grâce à Usopp.

Le sniper ne pensant pas être nommé fut un peu gêné d'avoir l'attention sur lui. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir pu aider son ami, et surtout l'équipage. Chopper leur raconta exactement l'étendue de leur découverte. La plante qui avait causée tout ses problèmes se nommait « Ouvaname » et elle avait une caractéristique assez spéciale. C'était un bébé qui une fois adulte évoluait.

Chopper attendit que le capitaine arrête de rire pour pouvoir continuer. Mais quand celui-ci parla de Pokémon, il ne put retenir son sourire. Il continua tout de même son récit avec le plus de sérieux possible.

Pour évoluer la plante avait besoin de beaucoup d'eau, en quantité, mais de l'eau sucrée. A certaine période de l'année, la pluie de l'île obtenait cette particularité. Nami fut particulièrement intéressée par l'information. Ils étaient proche de cette période, la plante poussait toujours un peu avant. La pré Ouvaname était dotée d'une étonnante conscience pour pouvoir se défendre en cas de pillage. Elle était très méconnue mais la Ouvaname était assez utilisé pour confectionné certain paralysant ou gaz désorientant. A très grande dose elle pouvait même causé du délire. La version bébé qu'ils avaient vu agissait comme un désorientant mais à une porté plus importante. Elle changeait l'esprit des gens, leur identité. D'où son nom Ouvaname.

-Donc on en revient au point de départ, vous lui avez fait peur et elle s'est défendue. Argua Usopp.

-Oh le pauvre bébé… S'attrista Franky.

Tout le monde sembla compatir au sort de la plante, même Sabo. Sanji et Ace n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. C'étaient eux les victimes aux dernières nouvelles.

-En quoi consiste l'antidote ? Demanda Nami.

-Les choses habituelle qui soignent les esprits confus et les bouffées délirantes. Avec une bonne dose de sucre. Ça apaise la plante et donc ses effets.

-Oh.

Ace avait du mal à croire que les choses pouvaient être aussi simple que ça.

-Je t'aiderais si tu le souhaites, proposa Marco.

Chopper sembla gêné, Marco était plus âgé que lui et il n'était pas habitué à travailler avec un confrère. Il acquiesça timidement.

Le petit déjeuner qui vu l'heure, faisait plus office de déjeuner se termina. Les deux médecins s'empressèrent d'aller s'enfermer à l'infirmerie pour concocter l'antidote. Usopp enfin libérer de ses obligations, alla taquiner les poissons avec Luffy qui essayait une nouvelle méthode de pêche plutôt étrange.

Nami et Robin décidèrent d'aller de nouveau en ville, comme il semblait qu'ils allaient bientôt repartir, elles avaient décidées d'aller acheter ce qui leur manquait. Franky les accompagna, simplement pour jouer les gros bras ou porte sac. Il n'aimait pas spécialement ce rôle mais s'en accommodait.

Sanji quant à lui rangeait sa cuisine et s'attelait à la préparation d'un gouter gourmand. Brook jouait du violon, accompagnant les débats de Luffy et Usopp. Sabo semblait déprimé les yeux dans les vagues et Ace alla lui parler, essayer de lui changer les idées. Ace comprenait l'inquiétude de son frère, surtout que cette Koala avait l'air d'être une très bonne amie à lui, en plus d'avoir l'air exigeante.

Il était presque 15h et Zoro n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nom. Ça commençait d'ailleurs à en inquiété certain.

-Il n'est peut-être pas en forme après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, supposa le sniper.

Il se reçut plusieurs regard d'incompréhension, Usopp comprit que Chopper et lui avait peut-être oublié de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt. Sanji les rejoignit sur le pont pile au moment ou il expliquait les évènements de la veille.

-Il n'a pas pu se débarrasser de simple chasseurs de prime ? S'étonna Luffy. Zoro est super balaise pourtant !

-Ouais mais bon, c'était bizarre de toute façon.

Usopp ne savait pas tellement comment décrire tout ça.

-Ils se battent d'une manière peu conventionnel. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'ils ont utilisés sur Marco. Ils ne sont peut-être pas très fort mais ce sont de fins tacticiens et ils ont les armes pour se défendre. Expliqua le révolutionnaire.

-C'est vrai que dans certains cas c'est plus utile que la force brute. En plus avec notre notoriété il est facile de connaitre nos forces et aussi nos faiblesses. Commenta Ace.

-On est sûr qu'il va bien ? S'inquiéta Brook.

Usopp acquiesça.

-Chopper n'a rien détecté de bizarre. Et puis de toute façon Zoro voulait à peine qu'on le touche. Je crois que ça lui a fait bizarre d'être en difficulté. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre dés qu'on est arrivé sur le Sunny.

Sanji n'attendit pas la suite, discrètement il s'enfonça dans le Sunny. Il voulait s'assurer de lui-même que tout allait bien pour le marimo. Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété toute la mâtiné pour le bretteur. Il s'était réveillé tôt et était resté dans son lit, se demandant s'il n'était pas aller trop loin la veille.

N'avait-il pas poussé la plaisanterie trop loin ?

Au final Zoro n'avait rien vu de l'humiliation publique qu'il lui avait fait vivre, mais tout de même. Pendant des heures il avait pensé que le bretteur lui en voulait à mort. De toute façon Sanji était déjà certain de payé sa blague au prix fort.

Mais avec ce que venait de dire Usopp il se demandait si le marimo allait si bien que ça. N'était-ce pas sa faute s'il avait été si troublé qu'il n'avait pas pu se débarrassé de ces simples chasseurs de prime ?

**xXx**

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et Zoro émergea immédiatement de sous son drap. Parfaitement éveillé, il fixa Sanji qui faisait de même. Sanji était en train de lui parler, Zoro cru comprendre qu'il devait se lever et aller manger.

Mais alors qu'il voyait son corps devant lui, Sanji lui faire ça, les images de la vieille lui revinrent avec force en mémoire. Combien de fois l'avait-il fait ? Son sexe était douloureux et ses lèvres était d'un rouge presque carmin. Il les avaient bien trop mordiller avant de décider d'étouffer ses gémissement dans son oreiller, puis au creux de son coude.

Se branler. Jamais il n'aurait pensé tomber aussi bas. Cette drogue l'avait juste transformé en une chose toute molle et gémissante. La frustration et l'excitation avait été si forte que Zoro était persuadé qu'il aurait baisé avec n'importe qui. La première personne qui serait rentré dans la chambre hier soir par exemple. A quelques exception près bien entendu…

Se retenir était douloureux et se libérer presque vitale.

A un moment il avait glissé un doigt entre ses fesses avec hésitation. Puis il avait fermé les yeux et l'avait doucement introduit, extrêmement lentement. Ça avait été au-delà d'étrange. Zoro n'avait pas du tout aimé, peu importe qu'il ne s'y était pas bien prit. Ce n'était pas pour lui se genre de chose. Alors il avait juste continué à se soulager comme il savait le faire. A la fin c'était plus devenu douloureux qu'autre chose. Il ne jouissait plus, simplement des orgasmes étranges qui durait bien trop longtemps et qui le laissait plus au supplice qu'autre chose.

Il avait en quelque sorte souillé le corps du cuisiné. Avait-il réellement tenté de se mettre un doigt ? Et puis il avait, encore et encore, touché le sexe tendu du blond… Ses mains, dont une qu'il avait fracassé au bar, avait servit pour ça. N'était-il pas minable ?

Il détourna le regard, il n'arrivait même pas à regarder Sanji dans les yeux, peu importe que ce soit les siens. Il ne savait pas de quoi le blond parlait à vrai dire, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait arrêter d'écouter.

Il devait lui dire de partir.

-Dégage de là ! Lâcha t-il.

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

-Je viens te donner de bonne nouvelle et c'est comme ça que tu me parles ! Se vexa t-il.

Zoro ignorait de quoi il parlait.

Il voulait vraiment que le Sourcille en vrille quitte cette pièce, malheureusement il fit quelques pas, s'enfonçant encore plus dans l'antre.

Zoro ignorait à quelle heure il s'était endormi. Bien trop tard, il avait entendu ses compagnons aller se coucher, certains tout près de sa chambre. Il eu honte d'avouer que ça n'avait fait que l'excité encore plus. Il s'était simplement endormi du sperme partout sur le corps. Il était sûr que son sous-vêtement devait être sous son lit et son pantalon pas loin de tomber. Une chance qu'il ait à un moment rabattu le drap sur lui. Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il avait fait, mais c'était tant mieux.

La chambre sentait le sexe.

Il était impossible que Sanji ne sente pas l'odeur qui emplissait la pièce.

Zoro voulait juste qu'il se barre.

-T'es vraiment pas croyable. Tu commences vraiment très bien la journée ! Râla le cuisinier. Et puis c'est pas parce que je t'interdis de voir mon corps totalement nu que ça t'empêche d'avoir une hygiène irréprochable. Il se boucha le nez, dégoutté. Ça put la mort ici.

Zoro se figea. Sanji le remarqua et s'agaça du comportement étrange du bretteur. Il donna un coup de pied rageur sur la tête de lit. Zoro lui envoya un regard noir. Sanji secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Avant de se rappeler que la chambre sentait mauvais…

Il fronça les sourcils et bougea les narines, sentant à renfort de grand reniflement l'odeur en question. Il comprit d'ailleurs bien vite de quoi il retournait. Il fixa alors Zoro, une lueur de rage dans les yeux.

-T'es vraiment un pervers détraqué ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ?! Merde ça put vraiment trop.

Sanji voulait savoir combien de fois il avait pu se branler pour que ça sente autant. Avant de se rappeler qu'il ne voulait pas de détail.

-La ferme ! Tu sais très bien comment ça marche, répliqua Zoro.

Il hésita puis s'essuya le corps avec le drap avant de le repousser pour s'habiller. Maintenant que Sanji avait découvert le poteau rose, il ne servait plus à rien de se cacher.

-Et tu pouvais pas te retenir quelques jours ?!

-Faut croire que ton corps était trop tentant.

Zoro n'allait certainement pas s'humilier en lui parlant de la drogue. Et puis il savait que ce genre de propos clouait avec une efficacité certaine le bec du cuistot.

-Maintenant est-ce que tu vas enfin sortir de ma chambre histoire que je puise me préparer?

Il était évident qu'il entendait très nettement le mot « douche » en disant ça. Sanji n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour partir.

Zoro se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Le rouge aux joues, Sanji alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il n'était pas sûr d'agir tout de suite normalement devant les autres.

Il se sentait vraiment trop débille. Une fois encore il donnait tant d'importance aux propos du bretteur. Il ne voulait pas être comme ça, mais il était forcé de constater que depuis son passage sur l'archipel où il avait passé les deux ans, Sanji avait changer. Ou plutôt s'était découvert.

Il n'arrivait plus à ignorer Zoro ni tout ses sentiments contradictoires qu'il provoquait en lui.

**xXx**

Avant la fin de l'après-midi Nami, Robin et Franky étaient de retour. Chopper et Marco étaient quant à eux sortit de l'infirmerie une demi-heure plus tôt. L'antidote était fin prêt.

Les quatre personnes touchées par l'effet puissant de la plante observaient leurs verres, étrangement rassurés par la couleur rosé du liquide et l'odeur sucré qui s'en échappaient. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude que les médicaments soient bon, espérant que celui-ci le soit vraiment et n'en ait pas que l'air.

Ils étaient tout les 6 dans l'infirmerie, les autres attendant dehors qu'on leur rapporte la bonne nouvelle. Sabo et Ace étaient debout, se tenant aux côtés du phénix. Zoro était assis sur le lit, alors que Sanji était assis sur le tabouret du bureau de Chopper. Le médecin de bord terminait de leur expliqué ce qui allait se passer. Marco observait la scène, silencieux. C'étaient les patients de Chopper et le renne c'était beaucoup investit pour eux. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer la dedans juste à la fin.

-Pas d'effets secondaires, n'est-ce pas ? Voulu savoir le cuisinier.

Chopper eut l'air embarrasser et leur demande simplement de boire.

-Bon on te fait confiance, docteur.

Chopper était sûr de lui. Après ça restait un remède qu'il n'avait jamais testé avant.

Les quatre patients burent en même temps leurs verres. Ils grimacèrent sous le goût bien trop sucré de celui-ci, mais ne laissèrent pas une goûte. Chopper et Marco les observaient, attentifs. Est-ce que ça avait marcher ?

Le corps de Zoro s'effondra sur le lit. Sanji vacilla et Chopper se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à s'assoupir dans le bon sens. Le dos coller au dossier, il serait regrettable que leur cuisinier se fracasse le crane par terre.

Marco comprit vite ce qui attendait les deux frères. Il réceptionna efficacement le corps de Sabo et agit vite quand celui d'Ace pencha dangereusement en avant. Mais le brun avait cette mauvaise habitude de ne jamais porter de haut. Sabo avait décidé de faire de même d'ailleurs le peu de temps ou il avait habité ce corps. Alors dans la précipitation, les doigts du médecin ne purent se refermer que sur les cheveux d'Ace.

Il écarquilla les yeux et lâcha aussitôt le brun. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui arracher les cheveux. Toutefois il réalisa son erreur bien trop tard et le corps du brun s'écrasa par terre. Il fit un bruit affreux et Chopper et lui se regardèrent, choqués.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu mal, relativisa le blond.

Il espérait tout de même qu'à son réveil ce serait la même chose. Marco était tout de même certain qu'Ace aurait au mieux un joli bleu ou une bosse, au pire une légère commotion cérébrale. Mais ça irait, le 2nd commandant de la flotte de Barble Blanche avait la tête dure, vraiment.

Sur le pont, alors que le ciel se parait d'un joli orangé, le soleil montrant ses dernières lueurs, le reste de l'équipage discutait de ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. La priorité allait être de trouver à Sabo un moyen de transport rapide pour qu'il puisse aller vaquer à ses obligations. L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille était tombé sur le Révolutionnaire sur l'île précédente alors que le blond terminait une mission avec sa partenaire, Koala. Sabo ne voyait pas beaucoup son frère, d'où sa décision de se séparer de sa partenaire pour passer du temps avec son petit frère. Mais à présent il était temps pour lui de reprendre son rôle de 2nd de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Apparemment il y avait du nouveau sur une vente d'arme.

-On pourrait le déposer sur la prochaine île. Ce ne serait pas dérangeant Luffy, le rassura Nami.

Tout le monde trouvait Sabo très sympathique, tout comme Ace. Les membres de l'équipage étaient à chaque fois étonnés de voir à quel point ses frères étaient différents de lui.

-Je sais, mais je pense pas que Sabo voudra. Il n'a pas tellement envie qu'on soit mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Sabo est balaise, il arrivera à se débrouiller.

Luffy bailla et regarda avec espoir la porte close du couloir. Il espérait que quoi qu'il se passe, ça allait vite se terminer, il était bientôt l'heure de diner.

-Hey, vous êtes là ?

Brook se pencha par-dessus bord, vite suivit par les autres. Oromi, la serveuse et gérante du Cocoland se trouvait devant leur bateau, un panier bien garni dans les mains.

Avant même de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, Luffy cria de joie et descendit la voir.

-C'est pour nous ?

Elle acquiesça. Trop obnubilé par sa faim, le Chapeau de Paille ne remarqua pas que Oromi n'avait pas vraiment l'air à l'aise. Robin observait la serveuse avec intérêt.

-Un remerciement pour hier soir. On s'est bien amusé et vous m'avez ramener beaucoup de nouveau client.

Elle tendit le panier au pirate qui le prit, heureux.

Oromi sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, Luffy l'observait, intrigué.

**-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il.

-Non rien.

Elle aborda un énorme sourire et puis s'en alla.

Luffy remonta sur le bateau avec le panier.

-Elle est vraiment gentille ! S'exclama Luffy.

Sans attendre il prit un des sandwich affectueusement préparé par la jeune femme.

-Capitaine, l'arrêta Robin. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas toucher à ce panier.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Il avait l'air horrifier par l'idée. Il avalait d'ailleurs un énorme morceau de poulet qu'il se dépêchait de finir. Robin hésita à développer. Elle n'avait aucune preuve mais c'était quelque chose qui l'inquiétait depuis la première attaque de Chasseur de prime. Et puis les autres lui avait reporter ce qu'il était arrivé à Zoro alors elle avait enquêté sur l'île. Le shopping avec Nami n'était qu'un prétexte pour observer la ville et ses habitants.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que cette nourriture n'est pas saine, argumenta t-elle.

-C'est vrai qu'il doit y avoir du gras, mais pas comme si Luffy était du genre à prendre du poids, relativisa le sniper.

-Non je veux dire que la nourriture pourrait être empoissonné. Expliqua plus clairement l'archéologue devant la méprise du long nez.

-Je suis immunisé.

Luffy fit un signe de victoire et continua à manger. Robin soupira et continua de s'adresser aux autres.

-Les pirates prennent de plus en plus de place dans le monde. Beaucoup d'îles sont même placées sous le contrôle de certains équipages. D'autres sont quant à elles sous la protections de Yonkou, comme l'île des Hommes poissons par exemple, expliqua t-elle.

-C'est vrai que c'est de plus en plus le cas, acquiesça Nami.

-Pourtant cette île ne bénéficie pas de ce genre de pratique non ? Hésita Usopp.

-Effectivement.

-Et en quoi ça en fait quelque chose de dangereux ? Demanda Brook.

-Rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'on additionne ça aux attaques qu'on a récemment subit. Je pense que cette île est affiliées aux chasseurs de prime. Soyons réaliste, on est là depuis plusieurs jours et la marine ne s'est toujours pas montrée. Tout le monde nous accueille chaleureusement, j'ai du mal à y croire. Nous sommes des pirates, ça devrait au moins les inquiétés un peu. Nous nous sommes battu juste devant leurs côtés et personnes sur l'île ne semble en avoir entendu parler.

Cette nouvelle fit son bonhomme de chemin en chacun d'eux. Les arguments de Robin se tenaient.

-Mais c'est horrible.

Luffy cracha un peu de nourriture par terre, il s'empressa de la mettre dans sa bouche. Il hésita à continuer de manger.

Et puis soudain son regard fut attiré par un papier au fond du panier. Il le prit et le lut rapidement.

-Robin, tu penses que les habitants obéissent aux chasseurs de primes parce qu'ils le veulent bien ?

-Je ne sais pas. Que dit le papier ?

Luffy lui passa.

-Moi je dis que ces gens obéissent juste pour avoir la paix et qu'on ne va pas laisser des abrutis motivés par l'argent nous embêter plus longtemps!

Sur le papier était marqués « Partez vite. Ils vont attaquer cette nuit. »

Luffy fixait l'horizon avec cet air déterminer que Usopp lui connaissait si bien. Il soupira, à quoi bon argumenter, depuis le temps il avait l'habitude.

Cette nuit le Sunny serait témoin d'une nouvelle bataille que l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille comptait bien gagner. Ils allaient gagner. Ces gens étaient venus seuls les chercher, ils allaient vite comprendre que peu importe qu'ils soient bien armés, ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour battre les pirates.

**xXx**

Ace avait mal à la tête. Il gémit douloureusement et porta instinctivement la main à son front.

**-**Bordel de merde…

Bon sang pourquoi avait t'il une énorme bosse ? Quand c'était-il fait ça ?

-Ne bouge pas trop vite.

Ace reconnu la voix de Marco.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne, gémit-il.

-C'est normal.

Marco se leva de sa chaise et apporta un verre d'eau au brun. Ace se redressa sur son lit et prit avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau. Sa gorge était sèche et ça lui fit du bien.

-Je dois t'avouer que c'est ma faute, s'excusa le blond.

Ace haussa les épaules. Peu importe de quoi Marco parlait, Ace était sûr que ce n'était pas grave.

-Au moins ça a marcher. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi content de retrouver mon corps.

-Également heureux de te retrouver.

Marco passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun en faisant attention de ne pas effleurer la bosse douloureuse du plus jeune. Ace sourit, il aimait tellement quand Marco était tendre comme ça avec lui. C'était toutes ces attentions qui l'avait fait tombé amoureux du médecin.

Ace se rappela alors ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux i peine deux jours. Maintenant que Marco savait la nature de ses sentiments pour lui, sa manière d'agir avait quelque chose de cruel. Une manière d'entretenir inutilement l'espoir. Ace ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait attendre du blond, ce qui allait même se passer pour eux. Le mieux serait de ne s'attendre à rien. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Son regard se perdait bien trop dans les yeux doux du blond et son cœur battait bien trop vite. Quel âge avait-il pour réagir ainsi à une simple caresse ? Avec beaucoup de peine, Ace pensa que Marco devait certainement caressé la tête des enfants de la même façon. Pas comme s'il s'amusait à caresser la tête des autres commandants. De n'importe qui enfaite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je prends soin de toi. Les autres se sont réveillés il y a plus d'une heure.

-Ah bon ?

Marco hocha positivement la tête.

-Je suis simplement la pour m'assurer que ce que tu as sur le front est bien une simple bosse.

-Je te rassure, c'est bien le cas !

Il esquissa un pauvre sourire avant de grimacer. Marco déposa le verre vide sur le bureau près du lit. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes le temps d'examiner rapidement le plus jeune.

-Peut-être mais tu es aussi un peu faible. Il faut que tu te repose.

-Compris. Je vais juste dormir alors.

Ace tira le drap sur lui et Marco l'aida à bien s'allonger. Ace fut étonné de voir que Marco restait tout de même dans la chambre.

-Tu ne comptes pas me regarder dormir quand même ? Plaisanta t-il.

-Peut-être, je ne vais pas avoir grand-chose à faire que te regarder pendant un moment.

-Mon pauvre. Ace sourit, sentant la fatigue le gagner.

-De quoi tu parles ? Tu devrais plutôt avoir peur. C'est assez bizarre et effrayant de se faire observer pendant son sommeil.

-Tu n'as pas tort. Dors avec moi alors.

Marco se figea. Ace ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, il était simplement fatigué.

De toute façon Marco ne pouvait pas dormir. Il avait été informé par Luffy que les chasseurs de primes allaient attaqués cette nuit, son rôle était de protéger son compagnon. Il ne doutait pas de la capacité de l'équipage du jeune frère d'Ace à s'en sortir, mais avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur Ace alors qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens était rassurant. Surtout pour lui. Si Luffy avait plus peur que Ace, alerter par le bruit de la bataille, décide de se joindre à eux, Marco avait plus peur que son jeune compagnon se fasse attaquer.

-Tu es vraiment amoureux de moi, n'est-ce pas Ace ?

Marco était perdu, il aurait aimé qu'Ace ne se confesse jamais. Ne tombe pas amoureux de lui. Mais Ace était amoureux de lui et il se sentait horrible d'en être flatté. Tout allait changé, Ace allait forcément souffrir de cette situation et lui se sentait quelque part heureux, heureux qu'un homme aussi magnifique s'intéresse à lui.

Qu'allait-il faire avec ses sentiments qui commençait à naitre en lui ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

.

**-**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

Luffy fronça les sourcils à la question de Brook. Finalement battre les chasseurs de prime s'était avérés plus simple que prévu. Dès qu'on connaissait toutes leurs petites combines et qu'on agissait en conséquence, l'ennemi n'avait plus rien d'impressionnant. Et puis l'effet de surprise dont les chasseurs auraient dû bénéficier, avait au contraire servi au pirate. Prévenu par la gérante du Cocoland, ils avaient alors toutes les cartes en mains pour se débarrasser de ces hommes qui les embêtaient depuis quelques jours maintenant.

Luffy leurs reconnaissaient quand même beaucoup de détermination et de bonne idée. A vrai dire ce combat, s'il n'avait pas été difficile, s'était avéré chiant. Ça avait été comme battre des gens comme Usopp. Pas agréable mais pas insurmontable. Les gens qui utilisaient leurs têtes pour palier leurs manques de force, il ne fallait jamais les sous-estimés.

Cela dit il était hors de question que Luffy le dise à haute voix, pas sûr que son sniper apprécie.

Dans tous les cas, ils avaient un problème maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire des chasseurs de prime ?

-On pourrait les balancer par-dessus bord, tout simplement ? Proposa Nami, bien indifférente à leur sort.

-Ce ne serait pas un peu cruel ? Demanda Franky.

-Pas vraiment. Nous sommes tout juste à quelques mètres de la plage, ils ne risquent pas de se noyer, argumenta Robin.

-Ouais mais si c'est pour qu'ils reviennent nous attaquer dans la foulée.

Usopp observa la dizaine d'hommes ligotés sur le pont, loin d'être rassuré. Sanji qui avait retrouvé son corps et tous ses moyens, s'alluma une cigarette qu'il fuma lentement. C'était un peu compliqué, sa main droite était douloureuse et s'il n'avait pas encore pu s'entretenir avec le marimo à ce sujet, ça ne serait tarder. Il était en colère, terriblement. Mais c'était quelque chose qui devait attendre qu'ils soient seuls.

-Usopp à raison. Ils nous ont déjà démontrer qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins. Se montrer trop tendre avec eux, leurs fera juste croire qu'ils peuvent à nouveau nous attaquer impunément. Trancha t-il.

Tout le monde sembla méditer ses paroles.

Habituellement c'était plutôt Zoro qui se montrait dur envers les autres et non Sanji. Cela surprit tout le monde mais aucun commentaire ne fut fait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu décides Luffy ? L'interrogea Zoro.

Luffy prit une grande inspiration et aborda un visage sérieux lorsqu'il s'adressa aux Chasseurs de prime.

-Est-ce que vous obligez les gens de cette île à vous aider?

Le silence tomba sur le bateau. Sabo n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son petit frère comme ça. Luffy faisait souvent le comique, mais apparemment il savait également se faire respecter de son équipage.

-Vous pensez qu'on a besoin de ça pour arriver à nos fins ?

Un des Chasseurs de prime affronta le Chapeau de paille du regard. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être le chef que le seul mec encore capable d'aligner deux mots cohérents. En tout cas les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir s'exprimer. L'homme avait l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'année et était tout en muscle. A vrai dire il était encore plus imposant que Zoro mais ne dégageait pas la même force ni le même charisme que le bretteur.

-Arrivez à vos fins ? Se moqua la navigatrice. Pour rappel on vous a battu. Et pas qu'un peu.

Le supposé chef ignora la rousse d'un superbe détournement de tête.

-On n'oblige personne à rien. On a tous grandit ici, Pouya c'est notre île et on ne laissera personne et certainement pas de vulgaire pirate, se l'approprier où y foutre le bordel.

-Mais nous y avons simplement passés quelques jours et fait quelques achats. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Nia Chopper.

-Ouais c'est ça.

La voix de l'homme avait l'air amer. Tout le monde devina qu'effectivement l'île avait dû connaitre des déboires. Mais si les Chasseurs de prime s'occupaient de la protection de l'île, ils comprenaient pourquoi aucun pirate n'avait revendiqué l'île et encore plus pourquoi la Marine ne s'était toujours pas pointée. Ce dernier point devait même être très étroitement lié au fait que des gens se revendique mercenaire et s'occupe eux même de leurs île. Enfin dans quel ordre ça c'était fait, c'était assez flou…

Mais à vrai dire ça n'avait aucune importance pour les membres présents sur le Thousand Sunny. Leurs problèmes régler ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir. Si tout allait bien pour les habitants, ils n'avaient pas de raison de se mêler plus de ce qu'il se passait ici.

Ils devaient juste se débarrasser de ces hommes et continuer leurs aventures.

-On va les déposer sur l'île et détruire leur bateau. Comme ça au moins on est sûr qu'ils n'essayent pas de nous rattraper. Décida finalement Luffy.

Tout le monde accueilli bien la décision du capitaine. Aucun des Chasseurs de primes ne protesta. C'était malheureux de perdre leur bateau mais étant donné leur défaite ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

**xXx**

Comme convenu, les ennemis furent largués sur la plage et le bateau détruit par les bons soins du capitaine et du second. Le soleil se levait à peine quand Franky fit manœuvrer le Sunny pour quitter les côtes de Pouya. C'était un peu triste de partir comme ça, presque comme des voleurs, mais au fond l'équipage n'avait pas vraiment lié de lien particulier avec qui que ce soit. Luffy pensa un instant à la serveuse, elle les avait aidés en quelque sorte. Ça aurait peut-être été bien d'au moins la remercié.

Tant pis.

**-**Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps ? Demanda Ace.

Sabo se contenta de sourire devant l'air triste de son frère. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps et que compte tenu de leurs activités respectives, qui sait quand l'occasion se représenterai. Mais au-delà du manque fraternel, Sabo voyait bien qu'Ace était préoccupé et aurait aimé pouvoir en discuter avec lui. Prendre le temps de partager un moment ensemble.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix Ace et je ne vais pas faire faire un détour à Luffy. Déjà qu'il doit te rapprocher de ton propre équipage.

-Ouais, je comprends, soupira Ace.

Sabo savait que c'était vrai mais il voyait également que ça n'enchantait pas son frère pour autant.

-Tu feras attention à toi.

Sabo acquiesça et Ace le prit brièvement dans ses bras.

Sabo devait partir, mais il n'arrivait pas à laisser Ace comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Marco mais je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger, lui dit-il.

-Comment ça ?

Le révolutionnaire sourit, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère allait jouer à l'ignorant.

-Oh ça va Ace, je sais que t'es amoureux du médecin de bord de ton équipage.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche prêt, à protester, puis Sabo croisa les bras et tous les arguments d'Ace s'envolèrent. Il se sentit horriblement gêné et se gratta la tête, le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre. Lui qui pensait que c'était pourtant un secret bien garder.

-Mais comment… ?

-Comment j'ai deviné ?

Ace acquiesça.

-En t'observant. Et aussi parce que je te connais.

Ace sembla méditer ses paroles, il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de lever des yeux horrifiés vers le révolutionnaire.

-Tu crois que Luffy aussi l'a deviné ?

-Luffy ? Sabo secoua la tête, amusé. Mais tu sais je ne pense pas que ça changerait quoi que ce soit pour lui. Pour moi non plus Ace.

-Je… Il soupira, soudain las. Merci Sabo, mais tu sais, enfin avec Marco je ne pense pas qu'il se passera quoi que ce soit un jour. Enfaite la seule solution qui s'offre à moi serait d'attribuer à toute cette folle aventure une légère perte de mémoire, histoire qu'on puisse passer à autre chose sans que je ressente perpétuellement de la honte.

Sabo voulut protesta mais son frère l'arrêta.

-T'inquiète, c'est vraiment le mieux.

-Je suis sûr que tu te trompes. Va jusqu'au bout des choses avant de décider que c'est perdu au moins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! ? C'est ce que j'ai fait je te signale !

Ace détourna le regard, triste de se rappeler la fois où Marco l'avait éconduit sans même l'écouter. Bon la situation avait été étrange, il n'avait pas été totalement lui mais tout de même. Et puis il se sentait aussi un peu honteux, il n'avait pas à crier sur son frère comme ça.

-Bon allez j'arrête de t'embêter avec mes histoires. Salut petit frère.

-Très bien. A la prochaine Ace, essaye de ne pas te faire capturer d'ici là.

-Parle pour toi, rigola t-il.

A contre cœur, Ace laissa son frère partir.

Sabo alla saluer Luffy et les membres de son équipage qui l'avait si bien accueilli. La mâtinée avançait lentement et tout le monde était heureux de constater que les Chasseurs de prime avaient laissés tombés. Sanji avait préparer quelque chose de simple pour le petit déjeuner et se montra étrangement silencieux, tout comme Zoro.

Ace se montra comme à son habitude courtois et intéressé par les autres. Il essaya d'ignorer du mieux qu'il put la présence de son nakama. Il avait certifié à Sabo qu'il plaiderait la perte de mémoire pour essayer de rattraper la situation avec Marco, arranger les choses sans causer plus de malaise, mais la vérité c'est qu'agir ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il avait beau avoir mûri, changer, il restait au fond de lui-même le même gamin borné. Il ne fuyait pas, jamais. Et il n'était pas question de commencer aujourd'hui.

Mais en même temps que pouvait-il dire au médecin ?

**-**Je m'ennuie… Soupirait Luffy.

Bien évidement il fut superbement ignoré par tout le monde. Son équipage avait l'habitude de ses geignements. Le Sunny n'avait quitté Pouya que depuis quelques heures seulement, Luffy devait simplement prendre son mal en patience. Avoir des moments de tranquillité pouvait aussi être agréable, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Luffy.

-J'ai faim.

-On vient de manger ! Rouspéta Nami.

-J'ai faim parce que je m'ennuie.

-Trouve une activité pour faire passer le temps au lieu de te plaindre.

La navigatrice soupira et reporta son attention sur le magazine qu'elle lisait.

Tout le monde était un peu occupé partout, Sanji n'était pas dans sa cuisine pour une fois, tout comme Zoro qui était étrangement introuvable. Franky bricolait avec Usopp dans son atelier, alors que Chopper rangeait les placards de son infirmerie, Marco l'avait accompagné pour discuter de truc de docteur certainement. Brook travaillait une de ses partitions et Robin profitait tout comme Nami, du beau temps sur un transat.

Luffy médita les paroles de sa navigatrice. Usopp était occupé tout comme Chopper, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien s'amuser avec son frère.

-Ace !

-Je suis désolé Luffy, l'arrêta aussitôt Ace. J'ai quelque chose à faire mais je me ferais un plaisir de te mettre la pâtée à n'importe quel jeu plus tard.

Luffy soupira, il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir tromper son ennuie.

**xXx**

-C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es bizarre depuis la soirée au bar.

Après le déjeuner Sanji avait suivi Zoro dans le but de discuter avec lui, de lui demander des comptes. Cet abruti de bretteur lui avait endommagé la main, certainement en la fracassant contre un mur. Plus tôt dans la journée il avait été en colère, mais à présent qu'il l'avait suivi et qu'ils étaient seuls dans la cabine de Zoro, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Sanji se rappelait avec encore bien trop de précision, ce que l'épéiste lui avait lâché la veille, quand il avait découvert ce que celui-ci avait fait subir à son corps. Vraiment étrange… Le cuisinier essayait de tout son cœur de ne pas imaginer que Zoro était attiré par lui. Ils ne se supportaient pas, comment pouvait-il éprouvé de l'attirance pour lui ? Mais n'était-ce pas ce que lui-même ressentait ?

-Si t'es encore en boucle parce que je me suis foutu de toi t'es vraiment bête. C'est vrai quoi, ça n'a jamais tué personne de porter une robe.

-Ça n'a rien avoir, grogna Zoro.

Assis sur son lit, il essayait désespérément d'ignorer la présence du cuisinier.

-Quel est le problème alors ? T'as toujours l'air si en colère contre moi. Je peux savoir ce que tu me reproche cette fois ?

Sanji croisa les bras, déterminer à obtenir une réponse.

Zoro serra les dents, franchement l'insistance du cuisinier l'embêtait beaucoup. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il se mettait à le harceler avec la même énergie que Luffy. Mais il allait devoir se montrer fort, utiliser son mental de combattant pour résister. Il n'allait quand même pas lui avouer qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'osait même plus regarder Sanji en face. Bon sang, il avait honte ! Agir comme ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et hors de question d'avouer que cette nuit là, il avait été si vulnérable et faible, qu'il était tombé dans le piège grossier des Chasseurs de prime. Il valait mieux que ça quand même.

-Hé je te parle ! S'agaça Sanji.

Zoro le foudroya du regard, il se leva et avança lentement vers le blond. Sanji failli reculer sous l'intensité de son regard, mais il savait qu'il avait toute légitimité à être en colère alors il ne bougea pas. Ce genre d'affrontement avec le marimo il en avait l'habitude. Aujourd'hui il avouait même que c'était sa seule manière de communiquer avec le second. Sanji n'en était pas spécialement content, mais autrement que pour leurs joutes verbales, Zoro ne faisait même pas attention à lui. Le considérait-il au moins comme un nakama, au même titre que Chopper ou encore Brook ?

Ces rejets incessants et ses silences, il n'en pouvait plus.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me tourner autour ? La situation des derniers jours était assez bizarre comme ça. Je ne comprends pas que tu n'aies pas envie de prendre tes distances.

-Je suis assez mature pour faire la part des choses, répliqua le blond. Et si je peux oublier que tu t'es branlé alors que ton esprit occupait encore mon corps, tu peux bien supporter de reprendre les choses comme elle était avant.

-T'es sérieux ? S'étonna Zoro.

Sanji haussa les sourcils. Il allait avoir besoin que le marimo précise sa pensée.

-Tu comptes faire comme si ce que tu as surpris ne c'était pas passé ?

-Ais-je vraiment le choix? Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as fait exactement.

Zoro étouffa un rire, Sanji détourna le regard, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réellement cette conversation avec l'autre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin non plus. Tu dois très bien imaginer ce que j'ai fait.

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te montre non plus ?

Zoro n'était pas sérieux, ils le savaient tout les deux. Pourtant l'atmosphère dans la chambre était étrangement tendu. Sanji avait l'impression d'être bien trop proche du second et Zoro pas assez ou alors bien trop. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait.

Un truc étrange était en train de se passer. Quelque chose allait arriver et ils en avaient tout les deux consciences, ça rendait la situation encore plus complexe.

-C'est ça en fait, laissa tomber Sanji. Quoi ça te perturbe autant de m'avoir touché ? Plaisanta Sanji.

Zoro le repoussa violement contre la porte de la chambre. Il abattit sa main juste à côté du visage de Sanji et c'était tellement cliché que Sanji ne cligna même pas des yeux. Mais Zoro avait l'air assez perturbé pour jouer aux gros bras, pas crédible du tout.

-Je ne t'ai pas touché.

-Bien sûr que si.

Zoro se rapprocha encore, son corps se colla à celui du blond. La situation dégénérait et ils le savaient tout les deux, mais dans le même temps, aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir que ça s'arrange.

Plus Zoro regardait Sanji plus il se rappelait ce que ça avait été de possédé son corps. Sanji était différent de lui et s'il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de faible, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme son égal. Être à sa place lui avait beaucoup apprit. Notamment que le cuisinier avait une odeur naturelle très agréable, qu'il avait la peau vraiment très blanche mais douce. Ses doigts était fin et son torse plus large qu'il ne le pensait.

Le pire ça avait été sa voix lorsqu'il s'était donné du plaisir. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir oublier ça un jour. Comme il regrettait de ne pas s'être vu cette nuit-là alors qu'il s'était abandonné à la luxure et aux plaisirs.

Quant à Sanji, il avait dû arrêter de se voiler la face, cette île l'avait forcé à regarder qui il était vraiment. Ça lui faisait peur et il était encore incertain.

Mais il avait envie de l'homme en face de lui et la lueur de désir dans les yeux de Zoro, l'encourageait à tenter une approche.

A laisser exprimer ses véritables désirs.

-Montre-moi. Souffla t-il contre les lèvres du bretteur.

-Je…

Zoro était incertain. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans ça. Sanji était…

-N'ai pas honte de me montrer que tu as aimé ça.

Sanji se mordilla les lèvres et Zoro arrêta de s'interroger, de résister. Il l'embrassa avec avidité, bloquant son corps contre la porte et le sien. Son bassin frotta contre celui du blond et il sentit son excitation augmenté en constatant celle de Sanji.

Le cuisinier le prit dans ses bras, fourragea dans ses cheveux et approfondit encore plus le baiser.

Zoro s'empressa de défaire la ceinture du blond. Mais le faire à l'aveugle n'était pas facile et Sanji refusait de le lâché. Sanji délaissa sa bouche pour embrasser sa mâchoire, il put reprendre un peu ses esprits ainsi que son souffle. Se prendre la tête, réfléchir pendant des heures à quelque chose ce n'était pas son genre, peut-être qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, qu'il regretterait plus tard. Mais pour l'instant il était tellement bien.

Il verrait le reste plus tard justement.

Au prix d'un certain effort, il put introduire sa main dans le pantalon du blond. Il n'eut aucune hésitation quand il eut le membre de Sanji en main. Il l'avait déjà touché après tout, quoi qu'il en disait plus tôt. Seulement maintenant il pouvait écouter ses gémissements et voir son visage. Ses expressions figées dans le plaisir.

**-**On dirait que t'aime ça, cuistot pervers, souffla Zoro à l'oreille du blond.

-Tais-toi, saleté de tête d'algue.

Ils rirent tous les deux avant de s'embrasser de plus belle. C'était complètement fou et irréfléchi mais quel mal y avait-il à ça ? Sanji et Zoro étaient conscient qu'ils ressentaient un violent désir l'un pour l'autre.

Et ils y cédaient volontiers.

**xXx**

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Ace se détourna de l'image de ce poisson qui nageait tranquillement auprès de ses congénères pour regarder Marco. Il s'était isolé après le déjeuner, pour réfléchir, penser aux derniers évènements et la grande pièce avec l'immense aquarium avait été une évidence. Son petit frère était tellement chanceux de possédé un tel bateau. Ace n'y avait passé que quelques jours, mais il se sentait déjà tellement à l'aise.

-Oh, oui. J'ai parlé avec Luffy, il nous emmène jusqu'à la prochaine île Mimio et puis ensuite on aura qu'à prendre mon petit bateau pour faire le reste du trajet. Le Moby Dick doit faire escale à Syniora normalement, non ?

-Oui, Père s'y arrête toujours quelques jours quand on passe à proximité. Ils doivent déjà y être d'ailleurs, ça nous laissera juste le temps de les rattraper avant qu'il ne quitte le port de la ville.

Ace acquiesça et Marco alla s'asseoir près de lui. Ace lui fit de la place avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Presque avachi sur le banc, il observait le ballet des poissons. C'était très relaxant, s'il ne faisait pas attention il était sûr de pouvoir s'endormir à tout instant.

-Est-ce que tu es déjà partis te faire examiner aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Marco.

-Hein ? Non, répondit Ace, surprit par la question. Je devrais ?

-Peut-être. Les autres vont bien mais comme tu as beaucoup dormi après avoir récupérer to-

-J'ai beaucoup dormi parce que j'avais mal à la tête, rit-il. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter si c'est ça qui te travail. Je suis plutôt résistant tu sais !

Marco observa le plus jeune quelques instants avant de sourire.

-Tu n'as pas tort.

Il se leva et Ace en fit de même. Il avait cru que Marco resterait plus longtemps avec lui. Ce n'était pas tellement comme s'il avait mieux à faire en plus.

-Je te laisse, je vais voir si je peux me rendre utile ou alors j'emprunterai un livre à l'archéologue ou au médecin.

-Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec moi plutôt. Tu sais habituellement ils se débrouillent très bien tout seul, ça se trouve ils ont même oublié notre présence enfaite.

Ace esquissa un sourire et Marco hésita.

-Est-ce que…ça te gêne de rester seul avec moi maintenant ? Demanda t-il timidement.

-Non, bien sûr que non, le rassura le blond.

Marco sentit qu'il était temps pour eux d'avoir une discussion, une vraie. Il n'était pas sain de sa part d'ignorer son cadet alors que celui-ci avait eu le courage de, en quelque sorte, lui avouer ses sentiments. Les obstacles qu'il avait auparavant pointés n'existaient plus.

Mais avant toute chose il devait laisser Ace aller au bout des choses.

-Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Ace acquiesça.

-Peut-on reprendre cette discussion qu'on n'a pas pu finir ?

Ace en fut troublé. Il voulait parler à Marco de ce baiser étrange qu'ils avaient échangés, de ses sentiments, il le voulait vraiment… Mais là maintenant et surtout comme ça, c'était un peu compliqué. C'était gênant pour lui et il n'était pas prêt mentalement et émotionnellement à avoir une discussion de ce type.

Mais tout ça avait l'air si compliqué qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une autre chance de pouvoir parler à cœur ouvert avec le blond.

-Okay, finit-il par lâché, néanmoins stressé.

-Merci.

Marco l'invita à s'asseoir, il reprit lui-même sa place sur le banc. L'énorme aquarium encore présent derrière eux.

-Je voudrais m'excuser Ace, je n'ai pas été courtois avec toi.

-Non c'est-

-Bien sûr que si. Ne sois pas trop gentil avec moi, j'y prends déjà goût et je pourrais finir par en profiter.

Ace se gratta les cheveux, il rougissait c'était certain, mais ce que lui disait Marco lui faisait bêtement plaisir.

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs jambes se frôlant et cette proximité rappela quelques bons souvenirs au brun. Il était sûr de pouvoir être heureux avec Marco, peu importe qu'ils soient tous les deux des hommes, des pirates du même équipage ou encore leurs multiples différences.

Les pirates étaient-ils cantonnés à rester seul tout le long de leurs périples ? Attendre de trouver une femme dans une île quelconque puis ensuite abandonné femme et enfant pour vivre son rêve ? Ou alors y renoncer pour être avec sa famille ? Ace ne connaissait personne en couple ou marié, il aimait être un pirate, mais maintenant qu'il avait rencontré l'amour, il ne voulait pas y renoncer et encore moins être obligé de choisir. Il était sûr que ça ne gênerait personne sur le Moby Dick.

-Tu étais bien plus bavard la dernière fois, commenta Marco.

Ace était silencieux depuis bien trop longtemps. Il était gêné et ça le rendait plutôt mignon. Marco n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer se Ace timide. Ça le perturba encore plus.

-Est-ce que ça ferait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais si je te disais que j'ai envie d'à nouveau entendre ta déclaration ? Et jusqu'au bout cette fois. Ce que tu ressens pour moi, cet intérêt ça me flatte et ça me fait réfléchir aussi. Je promets de te donner une vraie réponse cette fois, sans esquive.

-Je…

Ace avala difficilement sa salive. C'était étrange, son cœur battait vraiment vite et aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Marco le regardait avec tendresse, ne le jugeait pas et l'encourageait à parler.

-Je pense que, tu vois…

Il bégayait et n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard du blond. Mais que faisait-il bon sang ?! Pourtant la dernière fois il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Ah oui, il avait un peu bu. Il pouvait se battre contre des dizaines de personnes, risquer sa vie à toute instant et ne pouvait même pas dire « je t'aime ».

Marco l'attira contre lui, l'une de ses mains serrant la sienne alors que l'autre était posée sur son épaule. Le cœur d'Ace tambourinait toujours autant, mais dans cette position, il pouvait sentir aussi celui de Marco. _Boum boum, boum boum._

Les battements du cœur du médecin avaient l'air aussi effrénés que les siens.

Ça ressemblait à une jolie mélodie à ses oreilles. Ace avait habituellement une température assez élevée, il était constamment chaud et Sabo s'en était même plein lors de leur permutation. Mais là, alors que leurs peaux se touchaient, Ace sentait une autre forme de chaleur que celle à laquelle il était habitué. Ça lui fit du bien.

-Je t'aime Marco, lâcha t-il sans même y penser.

**xXx**

Les quelques jours de navigation pour atteindre Mimio furent rapides. Ace et Marco trouvant parfaitement leurs places dans cet équipage loufoque. Ils avaient même subi une attaque de la Marine sur Mimio, ceux-ci avait dû être prévenu d'une manière ou d'une autre et les avaient attendu. Heureusement ils s'en étaient débarrassés facilement et ils s'étaient rapidement séparés. Ils n'avaient pas voulu attendre l'arrivé de renfort, un Amiral aurait pu se trouver dans le lot.

Les au revoir avait été bâclé et précipité mais Ace n'en avait pas été peiné. Il était vivant, il avait échappé à une mort certaine il y a quelques mois à peine. Il allait revoir son frère, c'était certain, il ne comptait pas disparaitre avant de le voir devenir le Roi des Pirates.

Les compagnons de son petit frère étaient exceptionnels et il était certain qu'ils l'aideraient tous à aller au bout de ses rêves. Ace avait passé de bon moment avec eux. Même avec Sanji et Zoro qui à la fin avaient repris de plus belle leurs engueulades. Ça avait étonné Marco qui au début, se demandait comment était-il possible qu'il puisse être compagnon alors qu'ils se supportaient à peine.

Pourtant Zoro et Sanji semblait se satisfaire de ça. Ils avaient comme besoin de se prendre constamment la tête, c'était presque vitale. Et puis, ils passaient toujours beaucoup de temps ensemble à faire je ne sais quoi. Ils devaient mieux s'entendre que ce que tout le monde pensait finalement.

Après avoir quitté l'équipage du Chapeau de paille, Marco et Ace avaient voyagé ensemble sur le petit bateau du dernier. Alimenté par les flammes du brun, ils avaient atteint en quelques heures l'île de Syniora. Le voyage avait été à la fois agréable et un peu étrange.

Après sa déclaration, Marco l'avait gardé contre lui et Ace l'avait alors enlacé à son tour. Marco ne l'avait pas repoussé et ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

Et puis, comme il l'avait promis, il lui avait répondu.

« Ace je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Le fait que tu m'aimes, ça me fait plaisir et tout ça veut bien dire que je ne te vois pas que comme un simple compagnon. Un homme comme un autre. Tu comptes pour moi, bien plus que je ne peux l'avouer. Mais ce que je ressens, je suis malheureusement incapable de te dire à l'heure actuel si c'est de l'amour ou non. »

Ce n'était pas oui, ce n'était pas non. C'était un espoir qu'Ace voulait saisir. Marco n'était pas du genre à faire souffrir quelqu'un intentionnellement. Il avait confiance en lui pour le rejeter le moment venu, ne pas le laisser espérer pour rien.

En attendant leur relation était redevenu comme avant. Ou presque. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et Ace étaient heureux de chaque contact qu'ils avaient.

Ils arrivèrent sur le Moby Dick avant que le soleil ne se couche. Ils furent accueillis avec joie par leurs compagnons. Ils discutèrent avec eux de ce qu'ils s'étaient passés les derniers jours pour eux, autour d'un bon repas. Ça en avait fait rire beaucoup, certains auraient aimés être à la place du médecin et voir un Ace physiquement transformé.

-C'est une bonne chose que vous arrivez maintenant, vous pourrez profiter une dernière fois de l'île avant notre départ, lança Vista.

-Mais est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Vous n'avez pas foutu le bordel avant et nous envoyé recoller les pots cassé ensuite ? Plaisanta Marco.  
-Pour qui tu nous prend Marco ! Se vexa Haruta.

-Nous savons nous conduire, répondit Izou. Enfin certains plus que d'autre.

Izou lança un discret coup d'œil en direction de Joz et Fossa.

-Moi ça me tente bien en tout cas, la boutique sur la côte vend toujours des trucs super. Annonça Ace.

Ace voulait proposer à Marco de l'accompagner mais il était sûr que le médecin avait mieux à faire que de trainer dans une vieille boutique de bijoux. La vieille femme qui tenait l'enseigne vendait des amulettes réputées pour être chanceuse.

Ils avaient passés suffisamment de temps ensemble, laissé de l'espace au blond n'était sans doute pas plus mal. Ace ne voulait pas non plus avoir l'air de quelqu'un de trop collant.

La nuit tomba rapidement et des membres de l'équipage furent désignés pour garder le Moby Dick. Mais peu furent choisi, depuis plusieurs années plus personne ne se risquait à attaquer cet équipage. C'était plus comme une mesure de sûreté, pour se rassurer même si on la savait quasiment inutile.

Ace n'attendit pas de savoir qui partait en ville, il se dépêcha d'aller sur la côte pour retrouver sa fameuse boutique. Il était fatigué, sûrement le contre coup de ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Il espérait rentrer tôt pour pouvoir ensuite se reposer un peu.

Quand il arriva à la boutique, il eut du mal à reconnaitre la gérante, elle semblait avoir pris dix ans en un an à peine. Il parla avec elle et apprit qu'elle était malade, d'où son air affaiblit. Ace regretta de ne pas avoir invité Marco finalement, il aurait pu ausculter la vieille dame. Il se promit d'en parler au blond lorsqu'il le verrait plus tard.

Il alla ensuite directement au rayon qui l'intéressait et la gérante lui conseilla une amulette.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il curieux.

-Elle t'aidera à atteindre l'élu de ton cœur.

Ace vira au rouge en un instant, il était gêné mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'acheter l'objet en question. Il quitta la côte et se dirigea vers le Moby Dick quand il repéra dans l'un des bars plusieurs membres de son équipage. Son regard accrocha alors instantanément celui de Marco, il discutait avec une femme.

Cette vision serra le cœur d'Ace. Voir cette femme être si proche du médecin, avec une telle facilité en plus, alors que lui devait à présent réfléchir à chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas avoir l'air trop envahissant. Ce n'était pas juste.

Il voulait continuer son chemin mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Marco ne faisait rien de mal, cette femme et lui avait simplement l'air de discuter. Mais ça lui faisait quand même mal. Il était jaloux.

Il devait partir mais en même temps, il n'avait pas fait tout ses efforts simplement pour se déclarer, puis ne rien faire par la suite.

Alors il alla retrouver le blond. Il s'accrocha à son bras ne sachant pas comment l'aborder autrement.

-Ace ? L'interrogea Marco, surprit de le trouver là.

-Je…il est tard, peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, elle aussi étonnée par le comportement du plus jeune. Quelle impolitesse d'interrompre les gens ainsi. Mais elle fut encore plus étonnée par le long regard qu'échangèrent les deux hommes.

-Très bien.

Marco se tourna vers elle et son sourire lui fit comprendre qu'il s'excusait de la planter comme ça.

-Merci pour vos conseils, se contenta-t-elle de dire, comme un « ce n'est pas grave ».

Marco attrapa la main du brun et ils quittèrent le bar sans même que les autres pirates ne les aient remarqués.

-As-tu pu faire ce que tu voulais au moins ? Demanda le phénix.

-Oui. Ace toucha l'amulette qu'il avait dans sa poche. D'ailleurs à ce propos j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu penses qu'avant le départ de demain tu pourrais aller voir la veille dame de la boutique sur la côte ?

-Elle est malade ?

Ace acquiesça.

-Très bien. Je me lèverais plus tôt pour être sûr d'avoir le temps.

-Merci Marco.

Marco lui sourit et Ace serra sa main plus fort dans la sienne. C'était le médecin qui avait initié ce geste, ce rapprochement. Ça lui faisait plaisir et ça calmait la colère qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir gâché ta soirée. Ace soupira, il n'était pas tellement fier de lui. Je n'ai pas à être jaloux. Tu ne m'as rien promis et ça fait à peine quelques jours que j-

-Ce n'est pas grave Ace. Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai promis de ne pas te faire souffrir et je devrais faire attention à ce que je fais tant que je ne t'ai pas donné une réponse plus satisfaisante que : je tiens beaucoup à toi.

Ace observa Marco quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard.

-Comment tu veux que je ne t'aime pas alors que tu me sors de telles phrases…

Ils rirent et ça fit du bien à Ace.

Le Moby Dick était calme quand ils arrivèrent, sans trop se concerter, ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre du 2nd lieutenant. Ace rangea son amulette sur son bureau et proposa à Marco de s'asseoir sur le lit, avec lui.

**-**Je ne sais pas toi mais moi je suis crevé, lâcha le brun.

-C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression de ressentir seulement maintenant le contre coup de tout ce qui est arrivé. Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand-chose, rit le blond.

-Pareil.

-Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse dormir ?

Ace secoua vivement la tête. Il n'allait tout de même pas dormir alors qu'il était avec Marco.

Ils restèrent silencieux, se regardant sans avoir quelque chose de particulier à se dire. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches, Ace se rappelait le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce ne n'était pas le dernier. Ce serait vraiment trop dommage, il n'avait même pas été dans son corps. C'était étrange de le dire d'ailleurs.

A force de penser à se baiser, Ace s'était sans le vouloir rapprocher du blond. Les yeux de Marco le fixaient intensément, incertain sur la suite. Ace s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Marco ne s'était pas reculé, ne s'était pas détourné, était-ce une manière de dire qu'il acceptait la suite ? Mais pouvait-il faire ça alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, il avouait encore qu'il devait laisser plus de temps et d'espace au phenix ?

-Je suis perdu Marco, avoua-t-il la gorge nouée.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait l'impression de se consumer d'amour pour son ainé et ne savait pas comment gérer un sentiment aussi fort.

-Ace…

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Marco cligna des yeux. Ace était toujours aussi sincère, peu importe les circonstances.

-Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas contre. Je n'arrête pas de penser au fait que j'ai en quelque sorte embrasser ton frère devant le Cocoland.

-Bien sûr que non ! S'énerva t-il. C'était moi, en quelque sorte, hésita Ace.

Marco rigola puis attira Ace jusqu'à lui.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre et chaste baiser dont Ace ne se satisfaisait pas du tout. Il voulait à tout prix retrouver les sensations de cette nuit-là, prouver à Marco qu'il était bel et bien capable de lui retourner le cerveau avec un baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, laissant leurs lèvres rougies, mais ils avaient besoin de plus.

Ace se laissa porter, il n'était pas vraiment très expérimenté et avait confiance en Marco. Le blond devait certainement savoir comment cela se passait pour deux hommes, lui n'y avait jamais trop réfléchit. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'était toujours contenté d'éprouver un amour platonique pour le médecin, mais plus qu'il c'était interdit d'avoir ce genre de pensé pour son ami.

Ils se retrouvèrent presque nus sur le lit du brun, touchant doucement le corps de l'autre. Ace était musclé et n'avait jamais rien fait pour entretenir une quelconque beauté, il espérait que Marco n'était pas rebuté par son apparence. Lui aimait tout chez le phenix. Quand le corps de Marco couvrit son propre corps, son bassin frottant lentement contre le sien, Ace comprit qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble. Il se figea alors sur place, soudain tellement gêné qu'il n'osa plus croiser le regard du médecin. Marco se releva légèrement et bougea les mains du plus jeune. Celui-ci se cachait avec.

-Ace ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui c'est simplement que… eh bien…

-Excuse-moi, je vais trop vite.

-Non !

Ace attrapa vivement le bras de Marco, celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps d'amorcer un quelconque mouvement de recul.

-Ne t'en vas pas s'il te plait.

Marco sourit, attendri par la détermination de Ace.

-C'est juste moi, j'ai honte.

-Honte ? Tu es tellement magnifique pourtant.

-Oh.

Ace ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un compliment de ce type. Il se mordilla les lèvres, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait parler de ça à Marco.

-C'est juste que je panique parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer.

Marco s'allongea à côté du brun et le prit dans ses bras.

-Peut-être que nous devrions apprendre à être ensemble, à être à l'aise en tant que couple avant de franchir ce cap.

-Je suis désolé, je te jure que j'ai envie de toi.

Ace fit glisser sa main sur le torse du blond et planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux clairs du médecin.

-Je suis simplement bêtement nerveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas aussi calme que je le laisse paraitre tu sais ?

-Tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu. J'ai l'impression que tu fais toujours la même tête, se moqua Ace.

Marco laissa couler.

-Tu as dit que tu étais fatigué tout à l'heure, on ferait mieux de dormir maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie d'être encore fatigué au moment d'aller voir ma patiente.

-Ouais tu as raison. Tu dors avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

Ace l'avait déjà attrapé si bien que Marco n'avait plus tellement le choix que d'obtempérer et de dormir avec le brun. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne d'ailleurs. Ils s'installèrent un peu mieux pour la nuit et se firent face dans le lit.

-Tu ne vas pas cogiter sur ce qu'il vient de se passer toute la nuit j'espère ? Demanda Marco.

-Euh non, enfin si tu m'assures que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Voulu savoir Ace.

-Vraiment Ace ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons tout notre temps après tout.

-Ouais.

Marco ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir, Ace fit de même, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ouvre brutalement les yeux et fixa pendant quelques instants le blond.

-Marco tu dors ?

-Oui.

-Tout à l'heure tu as bien dit qu'on était en couple ?

Ace n'obtenu aucune réponse du blond. Il hésita à réitérer sa question mais il voulait savoir s'il avait bien entendu.

-Marco ?

-Je dors.

Mais il souriait et Ace se rapprocha de lui.

-Je suis sûr que tu l'as dit.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya encore une fois de s'endormir. Ils pouvaient toujours avoir cette discussion le lendemain. Il ne comptait pas lâcher le médecin avant de lui avoir fait dire ces trois mots qu'il attendait d'entendre depuis si longtemps.


End file.
